Run
by betrayed miko
Summary: Kyou and TOhru were left home alone Kyou was teaching her to fight incase anything happened, then he told her think of somthing that makes you mad she said. you being locked away... From there things unravel... Lemons and Akito up to no good.
1. Chapter 1

WE do not own Fruits basket me and another girl are working on this yeah

She stands in the kitchen smiling her usual smile as she starts lunch humming softly as she did her hair falling past her shoulders as she boiled water for the rice as she made sandwiches making sure they were to the liking of each individual of the Sohma men of the household. As she moved the plate out of the way she slipped hitting the counter a glass tumbling to the side rolling down hitting the floor below shattering.

Kyou shivered hearing the shatter, he walked the rest of the way into the kitchen "You ok?" he asked slightly worried, Tohru was a natural kind hearted person and Kyou was rather fond of her, he walked to her side and started cleaning the glass.

She placed the plate of sandwiches on the table behind her as she grabbed the broom and dustpan. "I got it Kyou-kun." She spoke in her carefree tune as she placed the dustpan down as she went to sweep the small pieces in slowly.

Kyou shook his head sighing, he stepped back putting the pieces he had picked up with his hands in the trash, he turned to her and blinked "Where's the mutt and rat? I haven't heard them all morning..."

"I thought they were home." She swept the small pieces in throwing them away. "Sohma-kun isn't studying and Shugura isn't pretending to work on his novel?" She looked to Kyou before putting the dustpan and broom away.

Kyou shook his head "Nope…. I looked for both of them…. Their shoes are gone too.. Maybe they left a note around or something? I'll go look" He walked out of the kitchen rubbing his temples sighing softly.

She sighed sadly as she moved back to the sandwiches wrapping them up slowly so they wouldn't go bad so when the two return they could eat their meal. She moved back to the pot of boiling water only putting a little rice in since there would only be two eating.

Kyou walked into the kitchen with a note "seems they won't be back till late..." he shrugged handing her the note before walking to the kitchen door again.

"What do you want with your sandwich, I'm making sugar rice balls for dessert." She placed the note on the kitchen as she stirred the rice adding a little sugar to the water.

Kyou blinked "Uhh... Fish or chicken" he blushed a bit slowly walking out of the room, Being Around Tohru made Kyou feel uneasy and nervous.

She nodded lightly as she pulled out a pan as turning the stove on slowly as she went to the fridge pulling out a few pieces of sliced salmon heading back slide the slabs on the pan cooking them slowly.

Kyou sat at the table his head resting on it, there was nothing to do and he was well.. Bored. He yawned out then sighed looking at the open sliding door seeing it was raining. "I hate rain..." After a few minutes she returned with two plates both with same thing sandwiches cut in triangles his with slices of fish hers with salami, sugar rice balls, and only on his plate slices of salmon. Kyou looked up at her sniffing the air and smelling the fish he perked up a bit more smiling softly "Thanks."

She nodded lightly as she sat down slowly eating quietly her eyes looking to sky sadly. "I was hoping to eat watermelon later on the roof..."

Kyou blinked at her "Why not bring an umbrella? Or something? Fruits fun to eat in the rain… I did it a lot when I was training" he said before eating a bit of his sandwich.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you out in the rain I know how you feel about that rain we can eat on the porch so it won't be to bad for you." She smiled kindly at him she was caring about him still.

Kyou blinked at her then shrugged "What ever you like..." he continued eating his food, he loved fish it was one of his favorite foods, finishing his sandwich he licked his fingers lick a cat would.

She giggled softly as she looked to him eating her rice ball quietly. "You so funny Kyou-kun."

Kyou blinked then stopped licking his finger and started eating more of his food "Erm... thanks?"

She finished only half of her meal before getting up taking her plate. "So are you finished Kyou-kun can I take your plate?"

Kyou nodded finishing his food; he picked up his plate walking to the kitchen "I got it." She nodded lightly as she followed behind him making her way to the sink starting to wash the dishes she used to cook their meals with. Kyou stood beside her not sure of what else to do but to strike up a conversation "Ever think about taking up a fighting class or something? Incase you get attacked?…. I could teach you some things."

She nodded lightly. "Yeah do you want to clear out the living area and we can practice?" She continued to wash the dishes scrubbing them clean.

Kyou nodded walking out of the kitchen to the living room; he started moving things around to make room then sat on the floor waiting for Tohru. She placed the pans and dishes out to draw as she walked out into the living room she took the ribbon out of her hair tying her hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way.

Kyou blinked at her then stood up taking off his shirt, he hated teaching fighting with a shirt on, it always got too hot too fast "First I'll teach ya how to punch... Like really punch…" She nodded lightly as she smiled trying to act tough getting into a fighting stance playfully.

Kyou blinked at her then shook his head, he walked to her and made her stance so she was more balanced and could move easily "you want to be able to move easy and still be able to block a few hits without falling over right? so stand on guard at all times" he took her hand and balled it up in a fist "Ever been pushed past happy.. Past mad?.. Ever have someone hurt you mentally so bad you just wanted to hurt him or her? Think about that and hit me in the gut."

Her eyes widen a bit as she looked to him sadly. "Kyou-kun I won't hurt you." She put her hands down unclenching her fist as she continued to look to him. "No one has ever made me mad enough to hurt them..."

Kyou sighed a bit "Tohru.. This is for your own good.. Besides you won't hurt me.. Not much can at this point… If you punch my gut when I tell you I can stop it from hurting" he reached over taking her hand "Its ok if no one's made you that mad... Just think of something depressing... Something that you could have changed.. ball that up into hate and punch me" he balled her hands into fist's again"

She looked to him sadly. "...Like you being locked away after you leave high school Kyou-kun..." She looked down slowly to his hand that held hers her grip tightening within his.

Kyou flinched a bit, he sighed then nodded "yea... But no one can do anything to stop that Tohru... Now punch me with all that hate."

She nodded lightly as she moved back to how he positioned her before she got frustrated she kept her fist balled as she got ready looking up to him sadly. "Are you ready Kyou-kun?" She spoke softly.

Kyou nodded watching her "yea... Give me all you got there kid." She nodded lightly as she moved toward him slamming her fist into his stomach as hard as she could slowly slipping losing her place from throwing her weight with her punch. Kyou winced falling back onto his butt and holding his stomach "Ow... that's... a lot of hate you got there.."

She stopped quickly looking down sadly. "I'm sorry Kyou-kun..." She reached down to him slowly.

Kyou blinked at her them smiled softly "no need to be sorry, I never felt that much pain since I was a kid! That was great!" he got up with her help "Now that you got punching down to the ace lets try kicking, this time I'll block your kicks ok?... You might want to put wants or something on just if your uncomfortable" She nodded lightly as she moved up heading up the steps to her room pulling out the pants Yuki had given her when he and Shugura had found her living outside in a tint she slide them on along with a white tank top soon heading back down the steps to where Kyou was waiting for her.

Kyou looked at her then smiled "how high can you kick?" he loved teaching people about defending themselves it always made him feel like he was needed

"I am not sure I tried to dance when I was little... That didn't go well I hurt a lot of people." She looked down slowly.

Kyou blinked then nodded "I want you to kick me anywhere... Or since you don't want to hurt me touch your toes the highest you can on me all right? I'm going to try and teach you the high kick"

She nodded lightly. "I am ready when you are Kyou-kun." She braced herself feet ready to kick.

Kyou nodded "try to kick my neck or higher.. I'll catch your foot before you hit me" She nodded lightly as she moved toward him lifting her leg as high and as hard as she could.

Kyou caught her leg then blinked "Ah not to bad... you got up to my shoulder… Ok now imagine I'm... One of those Yuki fan girls at school, And I'm threatening to beat you up, kick me as hard as you can" he leg her leg go then waited. She nodded lightly once more as she moved at him quicker her leg straitening out more as she went at him.

Kyou caught her leg then blinked "If I didn't catch that I would have lost a few teeth.. Not bad your a natural at this" he let her leg go then blinked "If a man is coming at you do you know where are the three most important places to hit him?"

She blushed a dark red as she looked down slowly nodding. "Between the leg, the face, and the feet."

Kyou nodded "good and one more area" he reached over placing the tips of his fingers on her throat "the throat… kick it hard then run... It cuts off the air and slows him down... Show me your way of attacking if I was an attacker... try to get me down Tohru" he stalked up to her.

She backs away from him slowly as she made her way into the kitchen grabbing a frying pan that was hanging down.

Kyou sighed rubbing his eyes " no, I mean with punches and kicks Tohru.. say we're in an ally or its late on the streets and you have nothing to attack me with but your fists and feet.. "

"Oh..." She let out a low giggle as she hung it back up as she moved back to the living room clenching her fist bracing herself. Kyou chuckled shaking his head he stalked to her then reached out to grab her wrists. Moves her hand out of his reach as she lifted her leg aiming directly at his throat.

Kyou caught her knee and pulled her close "Make the moves fast and unseeable or he'll catch ya and it'll be over try again" he let her go and walked back, he looked at her before stalking to her again. She watched him carefully as she moved back toward him her eyes moving slowly to his neck once more staying placed on the spot as she ran at him aiming below the belt. Kyou yelped jumping back before she hit him "Wow.. Alright now we got that down... that's good" he grabbed her wrists "try and get lose" he held them tight pulling her close but not close enough to change into a cat. She closed her eyes tilting her head as she giggled blushing her knee going up but not enough to damage him to badly.

Kyou winced falling onto his knees and pulling her under him "No... Don't knee a man there if he has a good hold on your wrists... When he heals it gets him more mad… and he might just kill you once done... If he has your wrists... You kick his throat or knee it hell head butt it if you have too,"

She nodded lightly looking down to him sadly. "...Kyou-kun...Are you mad at me now because I didn't do it right?" She looked to him sadly.

"No you where going on what you thought you where to do, that's fine really." he got up "Ok try again."

She nodded lightly. "Why don't we take a break I'll go get you some ice for that thing I probably broke."

Kyou blinked at her letting her go "What thing?"

Looks down toward his pants blushing a dark red. Kyou blinked "Um.. It's fine you didn't hurt me much there "He blushed a deep red "and you can't break it.. It's not a bone. Ice would be nice though." She nodded lightly as she moved into the kitchen grabbing a bag filling it with cubed ice returning him slowly blushing as she handed it over to him.

Kyou blushed taking the ice "thanks" he said before sitting on the couch and laying the bag between his legs wincing slightly "You got one hell of a kick there..."

She continued to blush madly. "...I'm sorry I hurt you Kyou-kun I wasn't meaning to I swear..." She felt really bad now seeing him still in pain.

Kyou nodded laying his head to rest on the back of the couch "Its ok just try not thinking about it" he looked at Tohru "If you do ever use this on a man.. your not gonna be apologizing to him are you?" he asked jokingly

She shook her head quickly. "Of coarse not that would be showing weakness to the enemy."

Kyou smiled then nodded "Good" he looked at her then blinked "I won't bite you can sit down if you like" She knelt down beside him looking up to him lightly.

Kyou blinked blushing "what?..." he looked down at her

She shook her. "Nothing..." She blushed lightly as she looked down slowly.

Kyou blushed then moved the bag off him "Alright care to keep practicing?"

She nodded lightly. "I think I'd better wait so I don't get to over whelmed.

Kyou chuckled then nodded "Hai hai Alright then" he held out his hand for her "How about we go sit on the porch?"

She nodded lightly taking his hand. "I'll go cut up the watermelon then..."

Kyou helped her up then lead her to the kitchen "Alright i'll help if you need it"

"I think I have it just go wait for me on the porch." Kyou nodded letting her hand go and walking to the porch, he sat down watching the rain and sighed laying back his eyes closed.

She returned to him shortly with a plate full of sliced watermelon."

Kyou cracked an eye open watching her, he looked out at the rain and wet yard "Its actually really pretty..." She nodded lightly as she sat beside him placing the slices between them. Kyou sat up then looked at her, he bit his lip before grabbing a slice and nibbling on it watching the rain. Kyou laid back still nibbling on the fruit his eyes closed "your really good at fighting you know..."

Kyou stopped eating then sighed a bit "Tohru... Why do you care for us all so much?"

"Because you take care of me and you're my friends." She smiled kindly taking another bite.

Kyou blinked looking at her, he shrugged then went back to watching the rain

"Do you not want me around Kyou-kun?"

Kyou blinked at her "I do but.. I hate how angry you got knowing I was going in the age after high school..."

She looked down slowly. "...Your my friend I don't want to loose you..."

Kyou shrugged "I understand but... you have to…. It's where I'm going and nothing can stop that"

"I will."

Kyou nodded "Good" he sat up stretching.

Tohru looked to him smiling. "Then lets run."


	2. Chapter 2

(We do not own Fruits Basket)

Kyou blinked looking at her "what?"

"If we run then you won't have to be put away."

Kyou shivered "You know what your asking!"

"...For you to go in the rain."

Kyou shook his head "I mean…. You're asking to disobey Akito's commands!"

She looked down sadly. "...If we don't try how will we ever know."

Kyou placed a hand on her cheek "Don't get in trouble for me Tohru..

She smiled. "I don't mind."

Kyou shook his head "No…. the answer is no Tohru" She looked down sadly.

Kyou sighed, "I don't want you hurt…"

"... You've hurt me before and I stayed by your side."

Kyou shook his head "I know but... I can't let you..."

"Kyou-kun I don't want to loose you..."

Kyou smiled at her "Its ok.. I'm sure Shugura will let you visit me"

"...Kyou-kun I know I wouldn't be able to... Don't lie to me..."

Kyou shivered "Why.. Why do you want me not to go in the cage?"

"...Cause your a kind person..."

Kyou snorted "right" She looked down slowly as she stood walking inside sliding the door closed as she made her way up the stairs. Kyou lowered his head looking away; he stood up walking out into the rain wanting to go on the roof. She lays quietly on her bed her pillow over her head trying to drown out any sound. Kyou climbed up onto the roof closing his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks soaking into the sheets. Kyou stayed on the roof in the rain all day and most of the night

She climbed up the ladder during the night soaking wet as she had been looking for him. "...Kyou-kun..." Kyou looked at her then sat up shaking what water he could off his head then blinked. She struggled walking to him loosing her balance a few times because of how wet the roof had gotten.

Kyou reached over taking her wrist he helped her "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"... You had me worried you didn't come in for dinner..." She looked to him sadly.

Kyou sighed sadly "Gomen... I got lost in thought…" She sat down slowly looking down.

Kyou sat beside her then took off his shirt putting it over her head "To keep you at least the bittest dry..."

"...Kyou-kun... Please don't..." She kept her eyes away from his she was soaking wet now.

Kyou shivered "Do you really... Want to run away…"

"... I will do anything... to keep you safe Kyou-kun..."

Kyou shivered reaching over and running a hand through her hair "what about the others?.. Your friends?.. Family.. All of it.. I'll leave.. I'll run away.. You stay here"

She shook her head slowly. "I will not let you do this alone..."

Kyou blushed a bit "Why... Tohru.. You have so much to look forward too.."

"Your safety is more important to me..."

Kyou shivered looking at her "It shouldn't be.." She looked to him sadly.

Kyou blushed leaning over slowly to kiss her but stopped, he pulled away looking down at the yard. "...Lets go inside and pack our things Kyou-kun." She stood slowly trying to keep balance only to slip sliding down grabbing the rain gutter quickly. Kyou jumped up grabbing her wrist he went to pull her up, he slipped falling he pulled her close before they hit the ground rather hard she was landed on top of him

She struggled getting up off of him as quickly as she could her eyes looking down to him sadly. "...Kyou-kun..." Kyou turned into a cat soon after hitting the ground though he was out cold

She picked him up quickly taking him into the housing grabbing a blanket quickly wrapping it around him quickly trying to draw him off.

Kyou shivered opening his eyes slowly "My… Back..."

"...Kyou-kun I'm sorry..." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she struggled to warm his frail body up.

Kyou snuggled close to her heat "Its.. ok.. really.. are you ok?"

She nodded sadly. "...Thank you Kyou-kun..." Kyou smiled softly closing his eyes

"... I'm sorry I hurt you..."

Kyou shook his head "You didn't.."

"...Why did you say my back then? "

Kyou shivered "Its hurts.. Really bad..."

"...What do you want me to do Kyou-kun I don't want to put ice on it your still very wet from the rain." She rubbed his back softly drying him at the same time.

Kyou shivered relaxing "that... Feels nice..."

She nodded lightly. "If you still want to run I can carry you so you don't get wet." She petted him still.

Kyou shook his head "I'm tired of running… I... I need to attempt it.. Akito's putting me in the cage.. Nothing can change that..."

She looked down sadly. "...Kyou-kun..."

Kyou looked at her pain filled eyes "I still got a year with you.."

"...That's not enough for me..."

Kyou blushed "Its.. not?"

She shook her head sadly as she stood up. "...I'm going to get the heat pad to warm you up I don't want you getting sick."

Kyou nodded shivering a bit. "Then you'll go for a warm bath and heat up right?" She nodded lightly keeping her eyes away from his as she headed upstairs looking for the heating pad. Kyou shivered, his body turned back into humans but he never noticed.

She returned shortly a blush streaking across her face as she made her way back to the couch. "...Don't roll over." She placed the heating pad on his back gently plugging it in as she continued to rub gently.

Kyou blinked at her then looked at his hands and understood "Hai.."

She stood slowly. "I'll get you a clean clothes."

Kyou blinked then nodded closing his eyes "Hai... Thank you Tohru..." She headed through the hallway into Kyou's room knowing exactly what dresser pulling a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt. She returned to him placing them on the couch arm.

Kyou looked at her "thanks..."

"your welcome." She knelt down beside him rubbing his back softly. She was still soaking wet from searching for him.

Kyou blinked "go bathe.. I'll heat up something to eat ok?"

She looked to the kitchen sadly. "...Dinner is probably cold now I'll start cooking oatmeal." She stood slowly heading into the kitchen.

Kyou blinked "No you go bathe! Get warm! I'll make something."

She looked to him shaking her head. "The family comes first."

Kyou jumped up holding the blanket around his waist. "I'll force you if I have To.. Your bathing"

She looked to him sadly. "... Why won't you run with me...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyou sighed "Because you'll lose everything you have and I won't let you..

"...I won't be losing anything."

Kyou sighed closing his eyes "To me you will... Your not running Tohru"

"... We can make it." She smiled kindly.

Kyou growled, "No means no damn it!"

She stepped back slowly looking down. "...I'll start dinner Kyou-kun..." She stepped into the kitchen sliding the door closed.

Kyou shivered closing his eyes. "I won't let you... lose everything for me..." She stood slowly cooking the oatmeal waiting for it to warm. Kyou sighed dressing and walking up to his room. She stepped in slowly holding two bowls of oatmeal. Kyou laid half asleep on his bed.

"...Kyou-kun I brought you something warm to eat..."

Kyou shivered "I'm not hungry.."

"...Kyou-kun you haven't eaten since lunch."

Kyou sighed, "I'm fine"

She looked down slowly. "... I'm sorry for hurting you..."

Kyou sighed "you didn't..."

"Yes I did." She left the bowl on the dresser walking out and up to her room

Kyou sighed then got up walking to her room, he knocked on the door "Tohru…" She stayed quiet placing a pillow over her head.

Kyou shivered "I'm sorry.. I can't... I can't let you... Get hurt... I... I have these feelings.. And they stop me.. From wanting to hurt you..." he shivered then walked away out the front door and through the forest. Tears rolled down her face as she sat up watching him run her head lowering. Kyou ran into the forest and once a good distance fell to his knees sobbing softly. She moves down stairs standing on the porch waiting for him to return.

Yuki walked to the house and blinked at Tohru "Miss Honda?.. Are you ok? What are you doing?"

"Kyou-kun left I'm waiting for him to come back."

Yuki blinked sitting beside her "Left you?.. He might have just went for a walk... Don't worry you should be going to bed its late

She shook her head. "He's been out in the rain I don't want him to get sick."

Yuki sighed wrapping her in a coat "he might have left.. to go train.. He's fine Miss Honda... He's handled worse then rain"

"I know, but I want to wait for him."

Yuki nodded and sat there. "Then I'll wait too"

She nodded lightly. "I'm going to warm some towels up for when he gets back."

Yuki nodded "Hai"

She headed into the laundry room placing a few towels in the dryer to warm.

Yuki waited outside and sighed closing his eyes "you left…" She walked back out with a towel in her arms.

Yuki sighed, "He's not coming back..." She looked up to him sadly before taking off into the woods.

Yuki sighed running after her "Miss Honda! NO!" She kept running tripping a few times looking for him franticly.

Yuki shivered grabbing her arm "Miss Honda please stop! Kyou will come back just not tonight! He needs space!"

She shook her head struggling to pull away. "Let me go!"

Yuki growled "Miss Honda! Kyou needs time alone! If you go after him he'll never want to come back!" Her eyes widened as she looked down.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki shivered "Please.. Just c-come back to the house... Have a hot bath.. Then go to sleep.. Wake up and Kyou will be down stairs.."

"... He shouldn't be alone in this weather..."

Yuki shivered "Kyou's a big boy.. He will be fine..."

She nodded lightly looking back slowly. "... I want rest until he comes back..."

Yuki shivered "Please... He'd be more upset seeing you not rested when he gets back.." She headed back in the direction of the house her head down. Yuki followed her frowning a bit

"... Supper is ready Sohma-kun... All you need to do is heat it up..."

Yuki sighed patting Tohru's back "Alright miss Honda" She stepped into the house setting the towel by the entrance. As she headed upstairs to the bath. Yuki sighed sitting on the couch his eyes closed. She finished her bath lying down on her bed looking to the window. Yuki fell asleep on the couch She moved downstairs quietly walking into Kyou's room pulling out a clean pair of clothes setting them on the edge of the bed slowly laying on his bed. Kyou limped in the house now in cat form; he walked to his bedroom then stopped seeing Tohru. She slept silently tears rolling down. Kyou jumped onto the bed curling up near Tohru he fell asleep She placed her arm around him gently feeling him holding him close to her body. Kyou purred softly his tail swishing a bit. She slept silently for the rest of the night. Kyou slept soundly in her arms all night. She woke early in the morning feeling the sunlight on her cheeks. She sat up slowly covering him up as she headed into the kitchen starting to cook. Kyou shivered then poofed back into human form only not waking up. She started making eggs along with sausage and bacon. Kyou yawned waking up; he laid in bed for a bit staring at the ceiling

She stepped in slowly. "Kyou-kun... breakfast is ready..."

Kyou blushed putting the blanket over his lower area "Erm.. Thanks..."

"Do you want me to bring it to you?"

Kyou shrugged "Sure..." She nodded lightly walking back out into the kitchen area setting down plates for the others to eat she returned to Kyou shortly with a stew with sliced fish. Kyou was up and dressing sighing softly

"Do you need anything else Kyou-kun?"

Kyou shook his head rubbing his temples "No.. I'm fine..." She nodded lightly setting the stew on his dresser taking the oatmeal from last night. Kyou laid on his bed shivering slightly. She sat down at the table eating quietly with the others. Kyou kept looking at the wall not moving to eat.

She only ate a little of the food before standing taking her plate. "When your finished I'll come back later to clean up."

Kyou's fingers twitched a bit, he was way to tired to move around and eat so he laid there looking at the food sighing softly. She knocked softly on his door.

Kyou shivered. "Come in…."

She walked in quietly looking down to him. "... Do you not like it?"

Kyou shivered "I can't get up to eat.."

She nodded lightly taking the bowl sitting next to him. "Open your mouth."

Kyou blushed but obeyed opening his mouth slowly

She placed the spoon in gently. "I promise there are no leeks in it just fish, milk, and vegetables."

Kyou blinked at her then swallowed the food. Takes the spoon putting more on giving it back to him. Kyou blushed eating more. She smiled as she continued to feed him. "I have blankets warming so you can lay back down after you eat."

Kyou looked at her "Why.. are you doing this.."

"I told you before that I care about you."

Kyou sniffled eating more of the offered food "Why.."

"...Because your like my family..."

Kyou closed his eyes not eating anymore "I'm... better now.. Thanks..."

She nodded lightly. "I'll be back with the blankets I'm afraid I got your sheets a little wet from my hair."

Kyou shrugged "Its ok..." She nodded lightly closing his door heading into the dinning room cleaning up. Kyou fell asleep on the bed. Returns shortly with warm blankets for him covering him up before leaving once more.

Yuki watched her his eyes slightly saddened "Miss Honda.."

She looked up a little startled. "Kyou-kun isn't feeling well he's resting still."

Yuki nodded his eyes low. "What made him run off... did you two have a fight?"

She nodded sadly looking down. "...I made him upset."

Yuki blinked "how?"

"...I wish not to talk about it right now Sohma-kun..." She kept her eyes down.

Yuki sighed then nodded "Hai..."

She moved away from Kyou's door heading upstairs. Yuki sat back on the couch then walked to Kyou's room sits quietly in room looking outside her window. Kyou looked at Yuki "What do you want?" Yuki glared "Akito wants to see you" Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly.

Kyou glared sitting up "Why? Yuki shrugged "Like I asked.. You got till noon to get there" She came down after tiding her room up and cleaning her face up. Kyou walked out the front door grumbling.

She watched him from the steps. "Kyou-kun where are you going?" She moved down standing in front of him. "You shouldn't be up right now your sick."

Kyou sighed petting her hair "Akito wants to see me…"

Her eyes widened. "Kyou-kun..." Kyou sighed walking past her. "I'll go with you." She followed beside him.

Kyou shook his head "No you're not allowed in Akito's room unless ordered remember?

"I can wait in the yard for you." She looked up to him. "I don't want you to go alone... Your not well."

Kyou sighed, "Tohru just stay here!" She stepped back slowly hearing him shout. Kyou growled "For all we know he might just be sending me in the cage early! Just please stay here!" he shivered, he really didn't want to yell at her but she left him not choice, he turned and walked out the door. She looked down slowly as she moved way from the entrance into the forest away from him. Kyou mumbled curses the whole way to the estate, walked along the path he got to Akito's room and knelt before the other.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't returned to the Shoma's house yet she had kept her distance as she returned to the place where she had been staying before Shugura and Yuki found her she sat on the moved earth her head resting on her knees. Kyou came walked back a few hours later his head low. Shigure sat silently on the porch his glasses on as he read in his normal clothing his eyes looking to Kyou. Kyou walked past him not saying a word.

"...Miss Tohru wasn't with you Kyou?" He went back to his book.

Kyou stopped then blinked "I told her to stay here..."

"I haven't seen her all day she hasn't started lunch yet."

Kyou sighed then ran out into the forest "TOHRU! TOHRU!"

She looked up from where she sat hearing her name being called. "Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly as she stood carefully.

Kyou ran to her then panted "What.. Are you doing out here?"

"I needed time to think... You told me I couldn't go with you so I stayed here."

Kyou nodded kissing her head softly "You scared me... I thought... you ran away..."

She shook her head blushing lightly. "... I wouldn't run away without..."

Kyou shivered "Then you're never going to run." he took her hand leading her back to the house

"...Kyou-kun... What happened with Akito-san... is he going to take you away from us..."

Kyou shivered "well... No…. not yet..."

She looked down sadly. "... Why did he want you..."

Kyou shivered shaking his head "Nothing" She looked to him sadly then back down nodding.

Kyou lead her to the house smiling softly "Make something really good for lunch? I'm starving!" he smiled "For some home made Tohru cooking "

She nodded lightly. "Leeks it is then." She pulled his hand lightly.

Kyou shivered then shook his head "NO! Please no leeks! Those things are sick! How do you guys eat them?"

She shrugged lightly. "I'm glad your feeling better Kyou-kun you looked really sick when I woke up."

Kyou smiled softly "Its good to be back.. No leeks"

She nodded lightly. "...Kyou-kun will you miss me?"

Kyou blinked then nodded "Hai.. I'll miss you more then anything…" She smiled sadly.

Kyou kissed her head "Go make lunch and stop looking sad… It doesn't suit you"

"I know, but I don't want you to be put away..."

Kyou sighed "I get to be out of that cage till after college so far"

She smiled. "He gave you a few more years."

Kyou nodded "Yea"

"Is that what you talked about?"

Kyou shivered "Yes"

She watched him carefully then nodded lightly. "So what would you like for lunch?"

Kyou blinked. "Fish."

She nodded lightly. "Going through fast this week I'll have to go shopping soon."

Kyou chuckled then nodded "I'll come when ya do"

She smiled lightly. "Then you can pick out your favorite kind."

Kyou smiled then nodded "Thanks" She smiled making her way into the house into the kitchen.

Kyou sat there sighing

Shigure looked up to him slowly. "So you found Ms. Tohru."

Kyou sighed laying down "yup"

"What did Akito-san have to say?"

Kyou sighed, "Like I care"

"I care about what he has to say." He looked down to the book.

Kyou sighed closing his eyes "I don't have to go in the cage ever.. If... If I go to the Sohma estate and never see Tohru again..."


	6. Chapter 6

"So he wants her gone now." He looked up from his book slowly.

Kyou shook his head "Just wants me to stop seeing her..."

He nodded lightly. "She'll be crushed."

Kyou sighed, "That is why I said no to Akito"

"So when will you be going to the cage? Is it still after high school?"

Kyou shook his head "For a price I... Get out till collage"

"What's the price?"

Kyou shivered "Don't ask..."

She walked in silently keeping her head down as she placed the tray of food on the table. "...I'm not feeling to well I'm going to lay down for a little bit." Kyou blinked then watched her with sad eyes. She walked up the steps quickly sliding her door shut. She walked up the steps quickly sliding her door shut. Kyou ate a bit of lunch his head. low

"...Do you think she heard us...?" Shigure looked up from where he was eating.

Kyou shrugged "Maybe..." She pulled the curtains closed so the sunlight would not enter as she lay down slowly on her bed on top of the blankets. Kyou sighed closing his eyes

"You better check on her in awhile Kyou-kun."

Kyou shook his head "you or Yuki do it... I want to sleep" he got up walking to his room. He looked down shaking his head. Yuki eating quietly still. Kyou lay on his bed falling asleep. She came back down after awhile going into the kitchen starting dinner as she chopped the vegetables slowly dumping them into the boiling water.

Yuki walked to Tohru then sighed, "You ok?"

She nodded lightly. "...Is Kyou-kun asleep now?"

Yuki nodded "Hai... I think... I think he was hurt Tohru.."

She looked down slowly. "...I need to talk to Shigure-San... Can you make sure Kyou-kun doesn't come near us?"

Yuki blinked then nodded "Mhmm."

"Thank you Sohma-kun." She smiled at him kindly as she put the stew on low to boil as she went into the other room. Kyou slowly opened his eyes shivering.

She sat down across from Shigure slowly looking down. "I want to go talk with Akito-san." Yuki walked to the outside of Kyou's room waiting for the other to come out.

Shigure blinked then shook his head "Sorry Tohru-san but... I can't let you"

"...Please I need to talk to him and I can't get on the grounds without you beside me." She kept her eyes down.

Shigure sighed, "What do you want to talk to him about?"

"...I'm not sure yet to be honest..." She looked to him slowly. "Please can you take me there."

Shigure sighed, "If I do Kyou would kill me"

"I have Sohma-kun watching the door. Just tell him your taking me to a market."

Shigure sighed closing his eyes"... Fine"

"Thank you Shigure-san." She stood slowly bowing to him as she returned to cooking.

Shigure sighed "But after dinner at least!

"I know I won't leave you all with empty stomach's." She giggled softly. Shigure sighed then went back to his paper.

She poured the warm liquid into bowls placing them on a trey heading into the dinning area setting them out for each person soon going to where Yuki was watching. "Dinner is ready Sohma-kun tell Kyou-kun if he's awake, ...if he's asleep let him be..."

Kyou walked out of the room "I'm awake."

She nodded lightly looking down. "I made stew since its been chilly outside." She moved back into the kitchen trying to keep her eyes from Kyou. Kyou nodded blushing as he followed her to the dining room. Yuki followed the two rubbing his eyes. She sat down after getting tea and bread from the kitchen to go with their stew. Kyou was sitting beside Yuki glaring at the rat. She looked up from her stew giggling a little.

Kyou blinked at her "Huh?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She pulled a slice of bread for her. Kyou blinked then started eating. She finished her meal quickly waiting for the others so she could clean up.

Kyou finished his then walked to his room. Yuki finished then smiled. "That was great miss Honda!"

She blushed lightly smiling lightly. "I put leeks in your stew it probably made it more lively." Shigure looked up smiling a bit as Tohru started cleaning off the table. Yuki blinked then nodded smiling.

"Shigure is going to take me into town to the market to get a few things. It won't take long."

Yuki nodded "Hai... Be careful Miss Honda" He got up walking away. She nodded lightly as she walked into the kitchen cleaning up. Shigure looked at her "If you want to go we should go now... The boys can clean while we're gone." She nodded lightly setting everything down slowly following him. Shigure got up and walked to the door opening it. Walks out first waiting for him to lead the way to the Sohma estates.

Shigure walked along to the estate then walked to Akito's room "there" She nodded lightly as she walked up slowly knocking on the door.

Akito glared "Who's there?"

"Tohru Honda." She spoke softly.

Akito glared "And you want what?"

"I want to talk to you about Kyou-kun... Can I come in please..."

Akito blinked then nodded "Yes but make it fast wench. She slide the door opened then closed as she sat in front of him.

Akito glared at her "well... Talk"

"... Please reconsider locking Kyou-kun away. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Akito glared at her "If that's all then leave... Kyou will be out in the cage tomorrow for your pestering me"

Her head lowered. "Akito-san I am willing to do anything to keep him from that kind of punishment."

Akito chuckled "He already gave me sex Honda... Now leave"

She kept her head lowered. "... I'd more just to keep him out..." She shook slowly now her eyes closed.

Akito blinked at her "Huh?"

"I told you I'd do anything... I'll even take his place..."

Akito glared "the cat is the cat and is going into the cage nothing is stopping me!"

"Please he is kind to everyone he shouldn't be punished because of the curse."

Akito growled "Do you like where you are staying Honda!"

She nodded slowly. "I want to keep Kyou-kun there as well he is part of my family I wouldn't have come if I didn't care for him."

Akito blinked then smirked "Never see Kyou again.. And He'll never go in the cage.. get him to move to the estate and he'll never go in the cage"

"But it's still an imprisonment!" She looked to him sadly.

Akito blinked "You love him... You love the cat don't you!" She looked away slowly.

Akito smirked "Fine... you bring him here tomorrow... You both are under my orders.. You will do anything to him as I say got it!"

She looked down slowly. "...Then he can be free if we come just tomorrow..."

Akito blinked then shook his head "you both will come here for a week... Do as I say... Then he'll never step foot in the cage."

She nodded lightly. "...I will try my best to bring him the next few days... You know as well as I do that he is stubborn..."

Akito smirked "Then hear this out.. You miss even one day.. I'll put him in the cage"

She nodded lightly. "...If he doesn't show then I will Akito-san..."

Akito smirked then nodded. "Leave"

She stood slowly nodding as she bowed. "...Thank you Akito-san..."

Akito sighed "Just go.. and when you come back tomorrow.. Wear something sexy." She nodded lightly as she walked back out sliding the door closed.

Shigure looked at her with angered eyes "Why are you doing this?"

"...Kyou-kun would not worry about the cage... and we will still see each other... the family will still be together..."

Shigure shook his head sighing "Tohru... your a fool..." She kept her head down as she started to walk back.

Shigure followed her "Akito's only going to make you watch While he hurts Kyo"

She made sure she was out of the estate. "...I told him I would come even if Kyou-kun wouldn't... He's safe that's all that matters now..."


	7. Chapter 7

Shigure glared "Akito said do as I say, Meaning he wants Kyou if you don't bring Kyou he'll put Kyou in the cage..." She looked down slowly clenching her fist. Shigure sighed closing his eyes.

"...You and the others are the only family I have... I don't to loose Kyou-kun... like my mother... At least I can stop this..."

Shigure nodded sighing softly "alright..."

She walked into the house slowly as Yuki looked up from the couch hearing her footsteps ready to help her with groceries. "...Miss Honda where are the groceries?" He tried to look into her eyes as she walked past him.

"...The store was closed we thought we could beat it before it closed." Her voice was weak and shaking slightly as she made her way to Kyou's room knocking slowly.

Kyou slept soundly his lower back was killing him, he heard the knocking and opened his eyes "huh?"

"...Kyou-kun can I please come in?" Her voice was low and almost saddened.

Kyou blinked rubbing his eyes "Uhh... Um... Oh yea sure come in…" She slide the door opened then closed as she moved over to his bed sitting down slowly keeping her eyes down.

Kyou blinked at her "what's wrong?"

"Can we go up to the roof for a little bit I want to look at the stars it's supposed to be really pretty tonight." She looked up to him smiling at him kindly.

Kyou blinked then nodded rubbing his eyes, standing up he walked to the door "Yea… Lets go." She continued to smile at him as she took his hand leading him outside. Kyou climbed up to the roof then sat down looking at the stars. She followed behind him as she sat down slowly beside him looking to the stars.

Kyou looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She looked down slowly. "...I went and talked to Akito-san..."

"... Kyou-kun he said you didn't have to go in the cage..." She kept her eyes down. "... But we have to go there for a week..."

Kyou shivered "To visit?"

"... I am not sure..., but he told me to wear something sexy..."

Kyou shivered "what do we have to do there?.."

"...I do not know Kyou-kun... He didn't go into detail all I know is that if you do not show I will go alone..."

Kyou shivered closing his eyes "Fine.. .I'll go…"

"...Kyou-kun I am sorry for what he did to you earlier..."

Kyou hid his face. "You heard?"

"... Kyou-kun am I that much of a problem that you're forced to do that...?" She placed her head on her knees slowly.

Kyou shook his head "Akito called me there... and told me... I had a choice... To either go live at the main house out of the cage forever... and never see you... Go into the cage now or... Have sex with him and get away with not going to the cage for... Well till after collage.."

She nodded lightly. "... I don't want you leaving me Kyou-kun..." She reached to his hand placing it slowly on his.

Kyou shivered lowering his head "Why..."

"Because you and the others are the only family I have..."

Kyou sighed standing up "there's more your not telling me.. I'm going to bed… then tomorrow I'll take you to Akito's"

She nodded lightly. "...Kyou-kun we need to head into town first... Akito-san wants me to wear something sexy..." She kept her eyes down.

Kyou nodded "Right..." He jumped of the roof onto the grass and walked into his room. She stayed outside a little longer keeping her eyes to the stars tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried silently until she could no longer cry. She wiped the tears away as she headed inside.

Next morning Kyou was in the living room waiting for Tohru his eyes low. She walked down the steps slowly looking down to him. "Ready to go into town Kyou-kun?" She tried to pass off a smile in front of the others in the house.

Kyou nodded standing up and walking out the front door "Yea"

She followed beside him she was in a sweater because of how cold it had gotten the past few weeks. "You can pick out the kind of fish you want for dinner tonight."

Kyou shrugged walking along. "Alright"

She looked down slowly. "... Where do we go to get that kind of clothing Kyou-kun?"

Kyou sighed "A sex shop… Like Ayame's"

She looked up to him. "... I'll go alone then I don't want you to deal with him I know how uncomfortable you get." She looked down. "I'll tell him it's for a Halloween party."

Kyou blinked then nodded "I'll wait outside or something"

She nodded lightly as she looked back to him. "Why don't you get something to eat I doubt you had anything all morning."

Kyou shrugged "I'm fine."

Kyou shrugged. "I'm fine."

She nodded lightly reaching the shop she looked around then looked to him. "Why don't you go to the park and rest I'll come look for you I don't know how long it will take."

Kyou nodded walking towards the park. She walked in slowly as the man looked up smiling to her in his usual way. "...Ayame can I get a custom for a Halloween party?"

The man nodded lightly. "What kind would you like I have a wide variety."

She blushed lightly looking down. "... Maybe something likes a maid outfit."

He nodded lightly as he went in the back grabbing a few sizes for her to try on. After she found her size she paid him taking a wrapped bag outside heading to the park to find Kyou. Kyou was sitting at the bench watching the kid play, he sighed softly shaking his head.

She sat down beside him holding the bag limply. "...I guess that's downfall..." She looked to him sadly. "...You won't be able to have children with the one you love..."

Kyou shivered closing his eyes "I can... Its not that I'm not allowed.. Just I have no one to have them with... Lets go alright?"

She nodded lightly standing up holding the bag close. "...Kyou-kun I am sorry..."

Kyou sighed, "Please stop saying that..." She nodded lightly as she reached for his hand slowly. Kyou blinked then took her hand. She followed close behind him keeping quiet.

Kyou lead her to the estate then sighed "Tohru... you sure about this?"

She nodded lightly. "I'd do anything for you to be free Kyou-kun..."

Kyou sighed then nodded leading her to Akito's room, he knocked softly "We're here..." She gripped his hand tightly shaking as the door opened letting them in.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is short the other writer had to go and well were just mean xD

* * *

Kyou knelt down in front of Akito. Akito smirked then glared "Tohru.. You're not wearing anything sexy"

"...I had to go buy it if you lead me to a room I can change into it for you Akito-san."

Akito glared "Change into it here now." She looked down as she knelt down slipping her dress off sliding the maid's outfit on as fast as she could she was blushing badly she had never been undressed in front of anyone. Kyou kept his head low not watching her not wanting her to feel uncomfortable Akito smirked. "Good girl."

She looked down as she finished putting her head down. "...I wish to make you happy Akito-san..."

Kyou glared at Akito then growled "No Tohru... Stop it..." She went silent nodding lightly.

Akito glared "Kyou.. Strip" Kyou shivered then stood up taking off his clothes. She kept her eyes down not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

Akito glared "Tohru.. Watch this" Kyou sighed kneeling back down once naked, he shivered a bit his eyes narrowed at Akito

She kept her eyes down. "...But Kyou-kun would feel embarrassed... I do not wish for him to feel that if I looked."

Akito glared "If you don't look I'll send him in the cage right away... Look at him!" Kyou sighed, "Tohru just look..." She looked up slowly to him tears rolling down slowly.

Akito smirked "Good girl… Don't be shy Tohru… Touch him" Kyou shivered looking at her. She moved to him slowly knelt closer to him as she touched his cheek softly her eyes were filled with pain for what she was told to do.

Akito rolled his eyes "Like I said don't be so shy Tohru" Kyou shivered taking her hand and kissing it softly to encourage her.

"...Kyou-kun..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she moved her hand down slowly resting on his thigh.

Akito smirked watching the two with interested eyes Kyou shivered slightly in delight closing his eyes "Don't… Don't do this if you don't want to..."

"...You deserve to be like anyone else..." her voice was shaking.

Akito smirked "Tohru are you a virgin?" Kyou shivered holding her hand

She nodded sadly. "...Yes Akito-san..."

Akito chuckled "Then lose it to your cat"

Kyou shivered shaking his head "No…. No she should lose that to someone she loves..."

"...Kyou-kun..." She leaned up slowly kissing him softly. "... I'd rather lose it to you then some stranger I do not know..."

Akito rolled his eyes "Too much love just get to the sex you two" Kyou shivered blushing softly as he kissed her deeply laying her on her back She followed suit with him as she looked back up to him her eyes filled with sadness.

Kyou shivered "Please... Don't look sad... Please"

She nodded lightly touching his cheek softly. "... What if you transform...?"

Kyou shook his head "Just don't embrace me..."

* * *

((Bet you want to continue))

give us good reviews and I asure you we will get to better things

goal 8 reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

She nodded sadly trying to hold back tears as she slowly moved kissing his cheek softly. Kyou blushed kissing down her cheek, he slid a hand up her skirt, sliding her panties out of the way he slid a finger in between her soft lower lips, biting his lip slightly he watched her reaction. She clenched her fist as she kept her eyes hidden from his. Kyou shivered kissing her ear he whispered "Relax.. Please... If you don't relax.. It will hurt" Licking the lob he pulled his fingers back pulling her panties down to her ankles. She nodded lightly as she slowly unclenched her fist, but kept her arms down not wanting to embrace him her head resting slowly on his shoulder. Kyou blushed then kissed her head comforting her in the only way he knew how, he brought her legs around his waist and slowly pushed in her tight hole moaning softly as he did so.

She flinched lightly letting out a weak cry. "...Kyou--Kun..."

Kyou blushed panting softly he stopped pushing in her waiting for her to get use to this feeling "Its ok.." She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes halfway her head still on his shoulder as she kissed his jaw line softly. Kyou blushed then smiled softly he slowly started thrusting his hips into her's, Moaning softly he gripped her hips tightly but not tight enough to hurt and moved his hips a bit faster. She flinched once more before calming down starting to adjust to him her eyes opening a little more as she looked to him kissing him softly. Kyou blushed kissing her back moaning softly into the kiss, he let her hips go to rub his hands along her face softly to make sure she was really there. She blushed lightly as she let out a low moan her eyes closing slowly. She continued to keep her hands down. Kyou slowly deepened the kiss moving his hips a bit more; he reached down rubbing her clit watching her reaction with have open eyes.

Her head tilted to the side as her closed eyes tightened. "... Please stop..."

Kyou blinked then stopped "Sorry..." He stopped thrusting pulling out slowly "I'll stop..." She opened her eyes looking to see where Akito was her body was in pain she didn't know what she was doing anymore.

Akito glared at the two "That's all? That's no fun." Kyou shivered. "It hurts her and I'm not going to hurt her anymore.. Make me do something else... I can't hurt her…"

"... He took the only thing I had can that be all for today I promise to be better tomorrow..." She still laid beneath him her hands over her chest now trying to keep from crying. Akito glared then snorted "Leave both of you and come back tomorrow finish what you started" Kyou nodded then got up dressing his head was low the whole time. She pulled her panties up slowly grabbing her clothing that lay on the floor she wasn't about to change again. She held out her hand to Kyou. Kyou took her hand and helped her up leading her from the room. She kept close to him her body was shaking her head low.

Kyou stopped walking once out of hearing Distance of Akito's room "I'm sorry.. I... I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"...I know Kyou-kun..." She held his hand tightly. "...Kyou-kun... can we go rest somewhere please..."

Kyou nodded leading her off the estate and towards a park "We can rest here if you like..."

She nodded lightly staying close to him. "...I'm sorry I'm putting you through this..."

Kyou shook his head sitting on the bench; he let her sit herself due to the fact he didn't want to hurt her. "Its fine... really" She looked down slowly placing her hands in her face tears falling to the ground.

Kyou shivered wanting nothing more then to embrace her, he put a hand on her shoulder watching her sadly "I'm sorry... I... Your not coming tomorrow… Alright? You need to rest.."

She shook her head. "I won't let you do it alone..." She was still carrying for him she kept her head down still as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Kyou shook his head "Cry Tohru... I'm sorry... I was rough... I should he tried to be a little more gentle... I'm sorry... Your... Virginity was a big thing... Someone a girl wants to give to the right person... I'm sorry..."

"...I didn't mind giving it to you Kyou-kun... I was scared all last night... I thought Akito-san would take it in front of you..." She looked to him sadly trying to smile through her pale face.

Kyou shook his head "Akito hates women remember?..." he sighed a bit rubbing his eyes "Thank you though.. You.. You where my first.. I mean... I never had sex with.. a girl before.."

She nodded lightly. "... Kyou-kun... the reason why I wanted you to stop was the fear of becoming pregnant... I didn't want to suffer knowing that..."

Kyou shivered pulling away from her "Right... Sorry... how could I have been so stupid.. Pregnancy.. Right" he said in a slightly pain voice "Lets go ok?... I want to go home.."

She nodded lightly. "...Kyou-kun I want to change first..." She stood slowly. "I'm going to change behind the trees can you make sure no one looks...?"

Kyou nodded slowly his hair covering his eyes "Yea I'll make sure"

She went behind the trees changing into her normal clothing putting the costume back in the bag. "I need to pick up some fish for dinner. You can go on ahead."

Kyou shrugged standing up "I'll come with you... I don't really want you to be alone..."

She nodded smiling at him kindly. "Than you Kyou-kun." She held his hand. "Remember we talked about this that we would go to the market so you can get your favorite fish." She was trying her best to make it seem nothing had happened.

Kyou shrugged then nodded "Yea.." He was still a little upset about her comment, but tried not to show it, taking her hand he led her along

She followed close behind him. "...Just think when your free you'll be able to have children with the one you love..."

Kyou shrugged looking away "I guess"

She looked down slowly. "You won't have to worry about me either... we will be able to see each other." She smiled walking beside him now.

Kyou stopped walking "You really have no idea..." he shook his head "Forget it I'm going home..." He walked off his head low"

She looked to him sadly as she followed him quickly stepping in front of him. "I don't know what Kyou-kun?" She looked up to him her eyes filled with sadness now.

Kyou grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close kissing her deeply, the kiss was full of love and need "You don't get it.. I love you.. And your breaking my heart by saying everything you say to try and make me feel better!" he let her go walking off. She stayed behind her head down low as she moved away she didn't know what to say to him or know what to do. Kyou shivered walking home and to his room, he walked in and laid on his bed.

Yuki knocked on the door. "Where's Ms. Honda didn't she leave with you to go shopping?"

Kyou glared at Yuki "for all I know she is still shopping.. I lost her and after a few hours of waiting I went home got a problem!"

He growled under his breath. "How could you be inconsiderate you damn cat!"

Kyou shivered looking away "I ask myself that..." he got up walking past Yuki "I'm leaving.. Don't tell Tohru I left... Or you'll never see her again.. Just tell her I'm sleeping... Or something.." he walked out the front door his head low

Shigure looked up from his paper. "...How did it go with Ms. Tohru Kyou-kun?" He flicked the paper striating it out a bit as he kept reading.

Kyou growled throwing a vase at Shigure "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU ELAVE ME ALONE!" He ran out the front door going up to the roof.

She heard the crash as she made her way up the pathway to the house. She still carried the bag still along with grocery bags. "...Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly. Kyou shivered hiding on the roof not wanting to see anyone, he closed his eyes tightly biting his lip. She walked in silently Shigure not making a sound knowing something must have gone wrong she went to the kitchen putting the groceries away as she started dinner.

Kyou looked at the stars tears in his eyes "Who... Would want a monsters children anyways..." He whispered to himself before curling up on the roof to sleep. She fixed dinner, but did not eat anything as she walked outside Yuki looked concern as Tohru made her way to the roof climbing up the steps stopping as she saw him. Kyou laid there sound asleep on the roof really not in the mood to eat or anything else but sleep. She went down the steps slowly into the house grabbing a thick blanket as she made her way back outside and up the ladder. She moved quietly not wanting to wake him as she put a blanket over him.

Kyou stiffened a bit feeling someone close to him, he curled up under the blanket. She sat beside him humming softly as she pet his head gently. Next morning Kyou woke up, Opening his eyes slowly he shivered feeling the run shine down on him.

She slept silently beside him uncovered her eyes opening slowly hearing him shift. "... Morning Kyou-kun."

Kyou blinked then looked away "Yea.." he got up jumping down to the ground "Stay here.. I'm going to Akito's..." he walked off towards the estate. She stood quickly as she climbed down the ladder taking off after him.

Kyou sighed and stopped walking "Akito's only going to make us do it again and then you have a high chance getting pregnant so just stay"

"... Kyou-kun..." She looked to him sadly. "... I love you to..." She stepped to him slowly. "...I was scared that you loved someone else... I didn't want to take that away from you..."

Kyou shivered looking at her "you... You what?"

She looked down sadly. "...Do you hate me now, because I didn't say anything earlier..."

Kyou shivered then shook his head "No just.. Why... Why do you love me..."

"...Your kind to me you protect me from others who make fun of me, ...you didn't want me to change to be someone else... I like you for being there to keep me safe... you are my keeper." She kept her head down. "...I understand if you don't love me now..."

Kyou blinked then sighed "Your really something... I mean you of all people should know... feels never change THAT fast and for stupid reasons like that"

She looked up to him tears rolling down her face. "... you don't believe me..." She moved away slowly. "...I wouldn't have given you the only thing if I didn't love you... I'm sorry please forgive me..." She moved past him toward Akito's. "...You go home you don't have to go each day..." She kept her head down.

Kyou cursed running after her, he grabbed her arm pulling her back to face him "You don't get it! I know you love me... I know because you told me! I believe you! I was saying MY feelings didn't change for you." She looked to him sadly as she leaned up kissing him softly her hands at her side.

Kyou blushed kissing her back "I want to be with you for the rest of my life…"

"...As do I... That's why I went to Akito-san so you could be free..." She touched his cheek softly.

Kyou blushed then nuzzled her neck "Its why I said no to never seeing you again.."

"... You took the pain for me... now its my turn..." She blushed lightly.

Kyou blushed at her then shook his head "I'm coming with you"

"He'll force both of us Kyou-kun I do not mind going alone..."


	10. Chapter 10

Kyou kissed her "Good" She blushed lightly as she turned heading toward Akito's. Kyou followed her sticking close as to not lose her. She looked back to him watching him before she entered Akito's room.

Akito smirked at the two "Welcome" Kyou knelt down and sighed. She looked to Kyou sadly she had wanted him away from the room she didn't want him to suffer.

Akito blinked at Kyou then sighed waving his hands "Stupid cat... get to work you tow, Finish off where you started yesterday" Kyou looked at Tohru making sure it was ok

She laid down slowly looking up to him. "... I love you Kyou-kun..."

Kyou crawled on her and whispered, "I love you too" he undid his pants blushing softly "You sure you want to do this?"

"...I want you to be free Kyou-kun..." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Kyou shivered closing his eyes and he pulled her panties down "Thank you.." She nodded lightly kissing his cheek once more. Kyou blushed kissing her neck before pushing his hardened member in her slowly. She flinched lightly feeling him move in She closed her eyes. Kyou panted softly and once fully in her waited a minute before moving slowly. She kept her hands down as she kissed him softly. Kyou kissed her back moving his hips slowly. She blushed lightly. Kyou shivered thrusting a bit more moaning softly. She kept quiet as she hid her face in his neck. Kyou shivered moving his hips more so and a bit harder trying to give her the same pleasure he was feeling. She let out a low cry biting his neck playfully. Kyou moaned licking at her ear, he shuttered a bit in intense pleasure whimpering softly. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she knew better as she let out a soft moan on his neck. Kyou moaned again feeling himself close; he looked at her blushing a beat red. She had the same look she didn't know what he was going to do.

Kyou kissed her then whispered "Do you.. Want me to pull out?"

"...I do not care it is your choice Kyou-kun..."

Kyou shivered then nodded, he pumped in her harder before cumming. She flinched lightly burying her head into his shoulder again. Kyou shivered pulling out panting softly Akito smirked "Good" She sat up slowly breathing lightly staying close to Kyou.

Kyou blushed panting softly as he kissed her head Akito smirked a bit "Tohru loves the cat... Sickening… Ah well... Tohru... come here"

She looked to Kyou sadly as she stood pulling up her panties as she knelt in front of Akito. Akito glared "Leave those off" Kyou growled at Akito but didn't move. She pulled them off slowly her head down.

Akito opened his robe "Come here and give me the same treatment you gave."

"...You mean touching you...?" She kept her eyes down still.

Akito smirked wider "No no.. Give me pleasure Tohru" Kyou stood up "I'd rather be in the cage then let her give you pleasure" he pulled Tohru back growling, "Your not touching her! No matter what you say or she says!"

She looked to him giving him a faint smile. "...I love you Kyou-kun..." She moved to him closer embracing him.

Kyou blinked turning into a cat Akito sighed "Fine Kyou.. When you turn human... Take Tohru's place... And give me pleasure"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "... I know my place he doesn't have to take it." She looked to Akito sadly.

Kyou growled at Tohru "If you do I'll go in the cage" Akito blinked. She looked down sadly holding her head weakly.

Kyou poofed turning back into a human and walked to Akito growling "I'm taking her place.. I know how rough and bad you get..." Akito smirked "Good"

"...Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she stood slowly.

Kyou shivered crawling on Akito's lap his head low Akito looked at Tohru "Don't leave.. Your going to watch the man you love have sex with someone else"

Tears rolled down her face as she slowly knelt down she was breaking now she couldn't help him she didn't know what she could. "...Please let him go..."

Kyou yelped out feeling the hard member thrust in him deeply and without preparing him or wetting him Akito glared at Tohru thrusting his hips "No.. I like this too much"

She started to shake in fear watching. "...I'll do anything please let him go!"

Kyou whimpered a bit biting his lip panting roughly trying to get over the pain, but every thrust felt like he was being ripped open from the inside out Akito glared harder moaning out "NO!

"LET HIM GO!" She was suffering just like Kyou not able to stop anything.

Kyou whimpered looking at Tohru "I'd rather be hurting... Then you have a chance to be pregnant… With this mans baby..." Akito glared then slapped Kyou across the face "Harder"

She screamed hearing him her knees buckling under her. "... Please stop... please I'm begging you let him go..."

Kyou shivered closing his eyes moving his hips harder Akito smirked "I'll let him go.. When I've had my fun Tohru." She griped her head harder screaming.

Kyou cried out feeling the other cum in him, he pulled off the other and fell on the floor gasping and sobbing softly Akito smirked "You both can leave" She moved to him slowly hugging him so he would change back into a cat she grabbed their belongings walking away tears fell slowly on his head as she held him close. Kyou shivered gripping her shirt tears in his eyes. She stopped in the forest not wanting to go any further yet as she placed him near a stream setting his clothes down she placed her head on her knees.

Kyou shivered watching her "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... We d-don't have to go back.. I can handle going in t-that cage..."

She shook her head slowly. "...Not now..." she pet his head softly tears rolling down as she tried to smile for him.

Kyou shivered rubbing his face into her hand "I love you... and... And I never want you to be hurt.."

"... I don't want you to suffer Kyou-kun..." She turned her head hiding her face in her knees. "...I think I'm being selfish... Kyou-kun..."

Kyou shook his head "Your not.."

"... Kyou-kun he hurt you... I couldn't stop him..."

Kyou shivered "No one could have..."

She pets him softly still. "...You can clean up before we go home."

Kyou shook his head, Lowering his head some "No..."

"... Why not if we go back you'll smell like Akito-san the others will know..."

Kyou shivered "they didn't the first time.."

She nodded sadly. "What do you want me to cook for dinner...?"

Kyou shivered a bit looking at the ground still "Chowder?"

She nodded lightly. "I got a new fish I'll cook that up with it..."

Kyou smiled softly then jumped in her lap purring "And maybe.. We can eat watermelon on the roof?"

She nodded lightly petting him softly. "... Yeah it's not raining..." She laid down slowly still holding him close. "... Can I stay in your room tonight Kyou-kun..."

Kyou nodded cuddling close to her "yea.. I'd like that..."

She continued to pet him softly. "... I'm sorry for what Akito-san did to you today..."

Kyou shrugged "Its k.. As long as he didn't do it to you.."

"... Kyou-kun I'll share the pain..." tears rolled down slowly. "... You don't have to protect me... I knew what I was getting into when I went... to ask for your freedom..."

Kyou shook his head "I won't let you be hurt for my good.. ever." She pet him softly as she kissed the top of his head. Kyou purred softly his tail swaying.

"... I love you so much Kyou-kun..."

Kyou smiled "I love you too..."

She closed her eyes slowly as she rested. Kyou blinked then licked her chin. She stayed quiet her body still shaking from being around Akito. Kyou frowned a bit snuggling close to her. She kept him close not wanting to let him go. Kyou closed his eyes falling asleep. Yuki went looking for her as it began to grow dark outside soon stopping seeing her. Kyou opened his eyes and blinked at Yuki. He moved quickly to Tohru his eyes widened. "What did you do to her?" He shook her lightly getting no response.

Kyou shivered jumping off her rather fearful of Yuki "I didn't do anything!" He shook her once more her eyes opening weakly before closing slowly. He knelt down carefully picking her up so he wouldn't transform as he headed toward the Sohma house. Kyou followed his ears low as was his tail as he watched Yuki.

"What the hell did you do to her you damn cat?" He looked to Kyou angry in his eyes as he carried her into the house.

Kyou stayed outside his head low "Nothing..." He laid her down slowly on the couch as Shigure walked out of his study. Kyou shivered then ran off tears running down his cheeks.

Hatori arrived shortly after Shigure called him he knelt down where Tohru was she was awake now checking on her, her once happy eyes were filled with sadness in fear just Kana's.

Kyou sat by the river shivering a bit, he was slowly going into suicidal thoughts, Thoughts of if Tohru never met him.. She would still be happy go lucky "Its... My fault..."

She spoke weakly. "... Where's Kyou-kun...?" She started to look around the room for him as she struggled to sit up.

Kyou shivered turning human he stepped into the river letting the deep water go to his mouth he didn't struggle 'If I die... She won't be hurt anymore...' he thought to himself tears welling in his eyes. Shouting could be heard from the house as Tohru put up a struggle against them. She let out a scream as if she was in pain.

Kyou shivered jumping from the water he put on his clothes that where left there by Tohru and ran to the house opening the door "TOHRU!"

Her eyes looked to the voice tears rolling down her attention away from Hatori as he gave her shot her eyes lowering slowly. "...Kyou-kun..." She spoke weakly barely above a whisper as she fell back on couch. Kyou shivered looking at her.

Shigure looked up to him sadly. "...Take Ms. Honda up to her room to rest..." He moved past with Hatori Yuki watching him.

Kyou shivered walking to Tohru he picked her up caring her to her room "...Kyou-kun what did you do to her...?"

Kyou stopped walking his head low "I... I had sex with her..."he put her on her bed then walked to the three "Hit me if it will make you feel better..."

Yuki's eyes widened. "How could you put her through that you damn cat!"

Kyou lowered his head looking away; he smirked evilly "How? Easy I tricked her. I told her I was going to die any other way, I took advantage of her and used her till she couldn't walk!" He tried to get the men angry at him, and kick him out "And I'll do it again!"

Shigure watched him carefully knowing the truth. "...Why did she smile when you walked in then Kyou-kun..." Hatori startled at what he said trying to keep Yuki from killing him.

Kyou smirked "Knowing I was alive was more a reason for her to feel happy.. That dope thinks I was really gong to die if she didn't hand over her body.. Too bad Yuki… She was really tight too you would have loved it"

Yuki pulled away from Hatori going at the boy in front of him pushing him to the floor punching him hard in the face giving him a black grabbing him roughly by the shirt forcing him outside into the yard he stood by the door watching him making sure he didn't try anything.

Kyou stumbled a bit at being tossed into the front yard then fell on his face panting tears running down his cheeks, he smirked then got up "your kicking me out?.. Good" he looked at Yuki no more tears just saddened eyes "Make sure Tohru knows I never want to see her… A.. Again" he tried to hold back the tears and the sob, he turned to the forest and ran back to the river tears rushing down his cheek 'ashiteru Tohru.."

Shigure looked to Hatori nodding his head lightly as he looked down. "I'll give a test in few days to know if has it." Yuki looked back hearing him. "Have what?"

Kyou ran to the river and sat down panting slightly as he watched the water run, he slowly got in the river tears in his eyes "Ashiteru... Tohru... Ashiteru..."

Yuki's eyes widened hearing Shigure. "Yuki-kun go find Kyou-kun you need bring him back here he needs to stay if she ends up being pregnant with his child." The boy growled and before he knew it he was off into the woods looking for him. Kyou was under the water laying on the bottom of the river his eyes open as he watched the fish and bugs go by, the moon was bright in the sky shining down on him

Yuki pulled him out quickly throwing him up on shore Yuki made his way to the shore watching him carefully. "...You can't leave her like this you damn cat!"

Kyou coughed out the water then laid there "Shut up damn rat.. You don't under stand... You never will... If I don't die… she'll be hurt again..."

"She'll be alone with a child if you die who knows what Akito-san would do to her..." Yuki stood above him. "She'll suffer just like Kana... if you leave her who's to say she won't join you..."

Kyou shivered "Akito.. Is hurting her now... She... She is only pregnant... if she is… Now because... Because Akito told us to... She is doing this for my good… Yuki… Take care of her... Please... I can't…

"You I'll cause her pain Kyou-kun if you'll kill yourself... She'll lose that child from stress She'll be worse off then Kana..." Yuki looked away from him.

Kyou looked at him "What... Do I do... Akito will hurt her... More... I've already been rapped more time then I can handle... I can't… I can't..."

"You need to protect her from Akito-san if you don't she'll die... along with the child if she is pregnant I doubt you could live knowing that..."

Kyou stood up looking at Yuki. "Then I'll go to Akito alone..."

"You need to be there when She wakes Kyou-kun. I'll drag you home if I have to." Kyou sighed then nodded walking to the house. Yuki followed behind him watching him carefully as the other two sat silently at the table. Kyou walked in then walked to his room.

Yuki stood at the entrance looking outside. "...Its going to rain I can smell it in the air..." The other two looked to where Kyou had gone.

Kyou laid on his bed "I... I don't want her.. Pregnant.. She's... Too young..." Hours passed in the household everyone had fallen asleep Tohru was trying to stay awake wanting to get up the medicine leaving her body weak and numb. Kyou walked to her room then slowly opened the door, he stopped seeing her awake then bowed his head "I'm sorry.. I thought you where asleep.."

"...Kyou-kun please don't leave me..." Tears had startled to fall from eyes as she began to shake. Kyou blinked then nodded walking to her room and sitting beside her.

She placed her hand on his smiling at him weakly. "...I love you Kyou-kun..."

Kyou blushed then smiled lifting her hand to kiss it softly "I love you too.. Your not going to Akito's tomorrow... Got it?"

"...But we have to its part of the deal... I promise to obey so you don't get hurt... like today..."

Kyou shook his head "No I'll go alone... You stay... I'll make sure Shigure and Yuki make sure you stay... I'll do the rest of the deal Tohru..."

Tears rolled down her face as she gripped his hand. "... We share the pain Kyou-kun I will not make you suffer alone..."

Kyou blinked kissing her head "that's funny because.. Your not leaving this room until That deal is settled.. Tohru he can't hurt me anymore then he has,.."

"... Kyou-kun... He's hurting me when he's punishing you..."

Kyou shook his head "Then don't worry about it

"... Kyou-kun... is there some way you could hold me...?" She looked up to him sadly.

Kyou blinked then crawled on the bed laying behind her he pulled her close laying his arm on her side "There.. Now go to sleep ok?" he snuggled close to her

She nodded lightly lacing her fingers with his weakly. "... Please don't leave me Kyou-kun..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyou shook his head kissing her "I wont.."

She closed her eyes unable to keep them open. "... Do you regret meeting me after all this...?"

Kyou shook his head "Only.. I do because.. Now you're in pain... I regret you meeting me... And getting hurt..."

Tears rolled down her pale face. "... Only to be with Kyou-kun... I'll take all the pain just to be held like this..." She struggled trying to open her eyes to look up to him her eyes opening halfway as she forced a smile. "... I love you Kyou-kun..."

Kyou smiled softly kissing her neck "I love you too..." She blushed lightly giggling softly. Kyou chuckled nuzzling her neck. She reached back petting his cheek weakly as she shook trying to keep her smile. Kyou smiled softly at her licking her neck. She let out a light giggle as she struggled rolling onto her back as she looked into his eyes smiling.

Kyou smiled at her kissing her softly on the neck "sleep now ok?"

"...Will you be here when I wake up?" Looks to him sadly her smiling fading slowly.

Kyou nodded snuggling close to her "Yes"

She smiled faintly closing her eyes. "... Kyou-kun...?"

Kyou smiled "yea?"

"... Will you still love me if I am pregnant?"

Kyou nodded smiling "I'll love you always"

She smiled weakly. "...As will I..."

Kyou smiled nodding "good"

She stayed close to him as she drifted off to sleep. Kyou shivered falling asleep. She shivered in her sleep starting to have a bad dream she let out a weak cry. Kyou shivered kissing her comforting her "shhhh its ok.." She gripped his hand tightly still shaking as she slept. Kyou frowned sadly watching over her. The sunlight peaked through the curtains warming her pale cheeks. Kyou kissed her cheek his eyes dark from lacking sleep. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked back to him.

Kyou smiled weakly "Hi"

"...Morning Kyou-kun..." She smiled up to him weakly going to hug him, but stops.

Kyou blinked then smiled softly "Hungry?"

She nodded lightly. "...Help me up and I'll start breakfast." Kyou nodded then helped her up. She stumbled a bit as she made her way to her closet pulling out a clean dress as she started to undress not feeling embarrassed anymore in front of him. Kyou lowered his eyes giving her a bit of privacy. She pulled the clean dress on as she made her way back to him kissing his cheek softly. "... I'm sorry Kyou-kun that the others know..."

Kyou shrugged lowering his eyes "Its fine..."

She nodded lightly. "...What do you want me to cook for breakfast?"

Kyou blushed "Anything you feel like cooking"

She nodded lightly. "I'll fry up some fish then." She held out her hand to him.

Kyou blinked then nodded. She smiled holding his hand going downstairs trying to keep her balance trying not to fall. Kyou made sure she didn't fall worried sick about her. She smiled at him faintly before she headed into the kitchen starting to cook. Kyou sat at the table with a grape swatting it from one hand and letting it roll over the table to the other hand.

Shigure looked up to him slowly. "You stayed with her all night I take it."

Kyou nodded still playing with the grape "yea"

"How is she doing then?" He watched him carefully now.

Kyou nodded "Better"

He looked down to his newspaper. "We were talking earlier... Maybe its best if we suppress her memories of us..."

Kyou shivered "you mean.. Get rid of her memories of us.. Doing it?"

"..Of ever meeting us."

Kyou got up then walked to Shigure, he grabbed the mans shirt and lifted him up, his eyes here full of murder "Talk like that once more.. I'll neuter you"

He placed his hand softly on his wrist pulling him away. "I was thinking of what is best for Ms. Honda." He stood slowly. "You're not doing a very good job of protecting her."

Kyou dropped Shigure's shirt and glared "She's not going to Akito's...You guys keep her here" he walked out the front door his eyes low

She looked up from the kitchen window looking out sadly before she ran outside grabbing hold of his hand. "...Kyou-kun?"

Kyou shivered looking at her "Stay here ok"

"...I'm almost finished with breakfast please come back and eat with me."

Kyou shivered "I can't... I have to do this.. And you have to stay.. Or Shigure's going to have your memories taken.."

Her eyes lowered. "... Kyou-kun please don't leave me..." she held his hand as she moved closer to him keeping her hands down as she rested her head on his chest softly.

Kyou shivered hugging her "Promise me.. You won't forget me.."

"... I won't Kyou-kun..." Tears rolled down slowly.

Kyou nodded shivering "good.. Then I'll have breakfast with you... but then I have to go.."

She nodded lightly. "...I wait by the stream for you I don't want to stay behind and alone..."

Kyou nodded "Hai.." She smiled faintly as she held his hand heading back to the house. Kyou took her hand following her. She went back into the kitchen finishing their meal as she brought it out to the table setting everything down carefully. Kyou sat there his eyes fixed on Shigure glaring at him. She kept her head down as she poured the warm liquid into everyone's bowls for them to eat Yuki looked to her sadly. Kyou started to eat slowly. She ate quietly keeping her head hung low.

Kyou finished his meal then stood up "I'm going now.." She nodded lightly as she picked his bowl up along with hers putting it in the kitchen as she followed behind him.

Kyou walked with her to the river then sat her down "Stay here.."

She nodded sadly. "... I'm sorry Kyou-kun for what Akito-san will do..."

Kyou shook his head "Its fine" She leaned up kissing his cheek softly. Kyou kissed her neck before walking off towards the estate. She sat down slowly beside the stream waiting quietly. Kyou walked to the estate and walked to Akito's room his eyes low, he knelt in front of the other.

"Where is the girl?" He moved slowly lifting the boy's chin. "Did I crush your precious flower."

Kyou glared at him "No I told her not to come"

"You think she'll obey?" He watched him smirking.

Kyou blinked at Akito then glared "I told her if she didn't I would have her memories taken"

"A little harsh are we now." He petted his cheek. "... She'll come to me cat... She'll want to stop your pain." He pushed him back slowly. "After what I'm about to do."

Kyou growled a bit. "And what do you plan to do"

"Break you like I did your flower." He slowly moved over him kissing his neck. "...I wonder if you knew how she felt when you did this to her... I still can't believe she let that cat take everything from her..."

Kyou lowered his eyes "You wanted to break us... I have two minds.. One.. Is telling me to kill you... the other.. Is telling me to take it.. Because it would help Tohru... the second one is winning..."

"...Will it help her or will it break her more like Kana." He lifted his hand slapping him across the face.

Kyou winced then looked away "That's why... I want you to get Hatori.. To take her memories... All of them.. and if she is pregnant.. To.. to abort the baby... If you do.. I'll go in the cage.. Willingly..."

He smirked folding his arms. "You think that will stop me from having my way with you?"

Kyou shook his head "You can have me when ever you want... just... just get rid of Tohru's memories of us.. All of us.. and... And get her to abort the baby... Then I'll be your whore.. When you want.."

He smirked. "...Your the one who will take her memories... I will watch to make sure it's done..."

Kyou blinked "Hatori has to do it! I can't!"

"You will watch her as Hatori erases everything she ever knew of us... I want to see her face that'll probably be more exciting then watching you take everything from her..." He sat down slowly by the window seal. "Bring her here tomorrow."

Kyou lowered his head then nodded "can I go?"

He nodded lightly. "Leave stupid cat, but tomorrow you will be mine and she will as well..." He smirked.

Kyou stood up glaring "Once her memory is gone.. I'm taking her to her home.. Nothing you can do to stop me.. she won't be yours.. EVER" He walked out no longer listening to Akito.

He shook his head smirking some. "...She has no home to go home to..."

Kyou sighed then walked to a phone dialing Tohru's grandpa's number. A woman answered the other side. "Hello?"

Kyou shivered "Is Tohru Honda's grandfather there?"

"...Do you mean the man that lived here before?"

Kyou nodded "Hai"

"He passed away a few weeks ago."

Kyou shivered then closed his eyes "Is his relatives living there?"

"No none of them we didn't know there were others."

Kyou sighed, "thank you... Sorry for your time..."

"Its ok bye." The woman hung up the phone.

Kyou sighed rubbing his eyes "I won't let Akito have her..." She waited quietly beside the stream her feet in the water as she watched the fish swim. Kyou walked back to the forest his head low. She looked up slowly where she sat hearing something.

Kyou walked to her and sat beside her "Hey"

She smiled then found. "...Kyou-kun your cheeks bleeding..."

Kyou wiped the blood away "Its fine..."

She kissed the cut softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "...Did he hurt you...?"

Kyou shook his head. "No" She smiled holding his hand. Kyou shivered tears running down his cheeks. She looked up to him feeling his tears hit her cheek. "Kyou-kun... Did I upset you?"

Kyou shook his head putting his hand over his eyes "Forgive me... please.. Tomorrow.. I'm taking you to Akito's.. To have your memory taken.."


	12. Chapter 12

She looked to him sadly. "... Kyou-kun... Your the only one I have..."

Kyou shivered tears running down his cheeks "And I am doing it so you won't be hurt... Gomen Tohru.."

Tears rolled down slowly her head lowered. "... Kyou-kun I'm sorry for hurting you for being here..."

Kyou shivered shaking his head "you haven't.. You haven't.. I love you so much.."

"...Then let me keep my memories... I promise to be good... I've kept my promise to keep the family secret..."

Kyou shivered "Promise me.. You'll never see Akito without my saying so alright?"

She looked to him sadly. "...What if something happens to you?"

Kyou growls "even if something happens.. Do not go" She nodded sadly kissing his cheek.

Kyou shivered kissing her's "I love you... so much.."

"...As do I Kyou-kun..." She rested her head on his chest. Kyou smiled holding her

"...Kyou-kun... If you erased my memories I would have no where to go..." Tears rolled down her face. "...You and others are the only family I have..."

Kyou shivered "I'd take you to Ou or Hana's... Hell I'd send you to my master"

"...Would you still come to see me?" She looked up to him. "And our child if I am?"

Kyou blinked then nodded "Hai"

She smiled. "... I'm kind of hoping for a child."

Kyou chuckled "that would be nice.. A little boy maybe?"

She nodded lightly. "...If not we can always try for one." She kissed his cheek softly.

Kyou chuckled then nodded "Of course" Cuddles close to him closing her eyes. Kyou smiled holding her.

"...Kyou-kun..." She looked up slowly.

Kyou blinked at her "Hai?"

"...I don't feel safe in our own home anymore."

Kyou blinked then nodded "After.. After this week is up.. We'll go live with my master.. ok?"

She nodded lightly closing her eyes once more. "...I'm scared they'll try something when your gone... I know that they think they're doing good..., but I don't want to lose you..."

Kyou shrugged "you won't..." She nodded lightly staying close. Kyou nuzzled her neck "only four more days Tohru.."

She nodded lightly. "...Then you will be free..."

Kyou nodded "Then we can leave.."

"To be together..." She smiled.

Kyou nodded "yup"

She reached up kissing his chin softly. "... I love you Kyou-kun... Even if you take my memories away... I would still love you..."

Kyou smiled leaning down and kissing her softly "I love you too.. forever and always" She smiled closing her eyes halfway holding his hand in hers.

Kyou smiled kissing her deeply "Beautiful Tohru..."

She smiled blushing a dark. "...Your handsome..."

Kyou blinked then snorted "Pssh Your such a sweet talker" He winked at her smiling softly.

"...I try my best... I want you happy." She kissed his chin. Kyou blushed smiled softly, he laid down smiling softly.

She laid beside him her head resting on his chest still. "...Kyou-kun... Why fon't we run?"

Kyou shivered "Because.. If we run.. We'll be caught.. and you'll be taken from me.." She nodded sadly as she looked to the water that moved briskly. Kyou frowned then kissed Tohru head. She smiled looking down to him petting his cheek softly.

Kyou blushed then chuckled "Your so cute sometimes ya know?"

"... My mom used to tell me that when I was little..." She smiled faintly.

Kyou smiled nuzzling her neck "your mother was right" she blushed looking to the stream. Kyou kissed her softly then closed his eyes purring softly though not meaning to

"... Should we go back to find out if I am...?" She petted his cheek softly. Kyou nodded standing up he held out his hand to help her. She held his hand as she followed beside him smiling. Kyou walked in the house leading Tohru along. She moved closer to him as her head went down as Shigure walked out of his study Yuki looking up from the couch.

Kyou blinked at her. "You ok?" She nodded lightly.

Kyou looked at Shigure "Call Hatori tell him we want to get Tohru's test..." He nodded slowly walking back into his study calling. Yuki looked away from them Tohru shook lightly something had changed in her she didn't feel like she could trust them anymore except for Kyou.

Kyou sat her down on the couch away from Yuki, he walked to the kitchen "Ill get you some water.. stay here Tohru" She nodded lightly she couldn't look at Yuki any more her gaze moving to her feet. Kyou came back with a glass of water and handed it to her "here"

She looked up to him. "...Thank you Kyou-kun." She took it slowly taking a few sips as she sat it down slowly on the table in front of her.

Yuki watched her carefully. "...Do you want the child Honda-san?"

Kyou sat at her feet not looking at them seemingly more interested with the table, but he was listening

She nodded lightly. "Kyou-kun's hoping for a little boy, but I want a little girl more then anything." She was blushing lightly now Yuki smiling a bit as he heard her. "...If you have a little boy he'll be nothing, but trouble like Kyou-kun." He giggled softly.

Kyou smirked "That's what I'm hoping for.. A boy.. So that way its two against you Yuki.. But I'd let him be like Tohru.. Kind hearted... Loving.. Beautiful"

She blushed lightly looking down to him. "...Your kind and loving Kyou-kun I wouldn't have let you..."

Kyou chuckled looking at her "Feel the kindness." She continued to blush before looking away slowly.

Kyou chuckled "It was a joke" She kept quiet as Hatori walking in with his doctor's bag in hand.

Kyou watched Hatori "You take her memories.. I'll kill you and Akito.. And everyone else in this dog forsaken family"

"Akito-san has already talked to me about that. I thought we were going to take care of it tomorrow." Tohru looked up to Kyou confused. "Kyou-kun what is he talking about?"

Kyou glared at Hatori then smirked "Change of plans.. Don't tell Akito.. I will"

"Kyou-kun what plans?" Hatori grabbed her arm pulling it out as he gave her shot her eyes starting to lower weakly as she tried to keep them open looking to Kyou she let out a weak cry. "With her out I can do what Akito-san told me to do."

Kyou jumped on Hatori pushing him from Tohru "No! Don't touch her!"

Yuki stood quickly going to Tohru before she fell to the ground her eyes barely open. "You agreed to this Kyou-kun when you talked to Akito-san you didn't want the child."

Kyou glared "I didn't want her to be bothered with it! She wants it! Leave it alone! Leave her alone!" he ran to Tohru slapping Yuki and taking Tohru from him "I'll take her.. Far from here.. Where non of you will EVER hurt her!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he growled at the cat. "I was only helping her you stupid cat I wasn't siding with him!" Tohru lay in his arms weakly struggling to stay conscious.

Kyou growled, "Don't come near her! You all want to ruin her life! Leave her alone! Let her do what she wants to do" he nuzzled her neck "I want her to have the baby because she wants to..." Tears rolled down her face as her eyes closed weakly her body become limp in his arms her breathing weak and slow.

Kyou picked her up his eyes narrowed "As soon as I get her away fro you all.. I'll kill you.. All of you" He dashed out the door caring her.

Yuki ran after him quickly his teeth clenched as she he grabbed the cat roughly by the arm. "...You stupid cat!" He was breathing hard. "...I was against them why do you think I want to hurt ms. Honda!"

Kyou shivered growling "Then help me!"

He took her from him slowly. "... Your going to hurt her in the state you are now where do you want to go..."

Kyou shivered "anywhere but there!.. We'll.. Take her to one of her friends.. Until the week is up.. Then I'll take her to the mountains.."

"...What's to stop them from coming after her there."

Kyou shivered "they have no idea where either of her friends live.. Unless... You where to tell them..."

"I'll take her to our secret base only me and Ms. Honda know where that is."

Kyou shivered then nodded "Only.. if you promise not to.. Tell anyone where she is..."

"... I'll protect Ms. Honda from them..." He watched the cat carefully before moving up a hidden path.

Kyou followed him his head low "Thanks.."

He nodded sadly. "...Ms. Honda means to much for me to watch her suffer." Kyou nodded his head still low

"...I don't know what he gave her Kyou-kun..." He looked to her sadly.

"I hope.. She is ok.." He nodded sadly as he made it to the secret base him and Tohru shared he moved into the hut laying her down slowly.

Kyou sat down aways away. He walked to the door slowly. "...I'm going to pick her some fruit for when she wakes up... Don't let her try anything cat."

Kyou nodded his head low "Hai.." He slid the door closed.

Kyou watched her tears in his eyes "Gomen Tohru.." She sifted as she let out a weak cry. Kyou walked to her snuggling close to her. Her eyes opened halfway as she let out a weak smile trying to cheer him up after seeing his sad face.

Kyou frowned more "Please.. Don't use your energy to make me happy... save it and rest Koibito…"

"...I love you..." She could barely speak above of a whisper the medicine still working through her system.

Kyou smiled "I love you too" Her eyes looked to the door that slid open Yuki standing holding a few fruits he had found. Kyou looked at Yuki then looked away back to Tohru. She smiled once more her head falling against his chest softly. Kyou shivered closing his eyes

"...She's ok..." He smiled faintly as he knelt down beside the cat looking to the girl's pale face.

Kyou looked at him "How do you know?"

"...She's still smiling." He spoke softly before standing back up. "I'll stand watch just incase protect her cat."

Kyou nodded nuzzling his face into her neck "Thanks.. Rat" He stepped outside closing the door.

* * *

A/N Tell us what you like about the story any kind of comment is welcome so are ideas ty for reading our story I'm not really sure whats going to happen next, but Yuki and Kyou are trying to protect Tohru who's starting to break. 


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki sat outside the hut until the sun had set walking inside he sat across from Kyou watching Tohru that lay in his arms struggling for air. Kyou looked at Yuki "Take care of her... I... I have to go to Akito's.." he got up walking to the door "Protect her with your life"

"... What happen when she wakes up she'll try looking for you, you damn cat!" He growled standing up.

Kyou looked at him "Believe it or not.. I trust you.. Lie for me.. say I went to get some food.. I shouldn't be too long!"

He looked away from the cat as he sat beside Tohru taking off his jacket to keep her warm. "... Bring her back something to keep warm you damn cat."

Kyou nodded walking out "Take care of her ya damn rat" He walked towards the estate chewing his lip.

She sifted in her sleep Yuki looking down to her with sadness in his eyes. Kyou walked into Akito's room his head low, he knelt down in front of the other looking away sadly.

He leaned down slowly lifting his head slowly. "...Your going to continue to let her suffer like Kana." He lifted his hand smacking him across the face. "Your a monster nothing will change that she's scared of you that's why she stays beside you!" He kicked him hard in the stomach forcing him to the ground.

Kyou coughed a bit curling up into a ball his eyes closed tight "I-I'm not.."

"How do you know... She's lying to you acting like everything's fine when she's scared... of the monster you are!" He grabbed Kyou roughly by the collar of his shirt. "...Your a monster..."

Kyou growled glaring at Akito "No more then you are"

He smirked. "...What changed your mind about her memories you found out about her family she'd have no where to go... and it would be all your fault..." Smirks as he watched him.

Kyou glared harder "No.. Because she said she wanted to be by my side.. I gave her a chance to never see the monster from me.. And she chose to be by my side.. Your wrong Akito.. Your a liar and.. The only monster in this family.. is you"

He moved closer to him grabbing his wrist tugging on his bracelet. "...This is the only thing that keeps you from your true self..."

Kyou bit down on Akito's hand making him let go of the bracelet "It comes off. The first thing I'll destroy.. is you.. I'll kill you"

He moved his hand back away as he smirked his eyes sifted to the door that led to his chamber. "I'm bored with you." He turned his back to him. "...Run along little monster kill the girl you love."

Kyou stood up glaring "I'm not going to kill her... Stop trying to make me feel bad.. Its not working anymore" He walked out of the room

Akito smirked as he sat back on the window seal whispering. "...Run little monster, but I got your flower."

Kyou ran back towards Yuki's hide out and blinked walking in "Oi.. Rat.. Where are you?..." Faint squeaking could be heard as he lay in a jar in his zodiac form. Kyou blinked then pulled him from the jar "Where's Tohru? What happened!"

He looked to him sadly. "...They found us... they took her I couldn't fight them..."

Kyou shivered then put Yuki in his pocket "we have to find her!"

"... I don't know where they took her..." He let out a weak whimper he had been hurt so bad that he was reduced to his zodiac form.

Kyou stood up running towards the estate "I have a good guess on where they took her rat.. Just rest in my pocket ok?"

Akito sat in his chamber smirking hearing Kyou outside he stood slowly. "Don't be shy Kyou-kun... come right in."

Kyou shivered walking in slowly keeping one hand in his pocket making sure Yuki was still breathing, he glared at Akito. He smiled. "Two visits in one day."

Kyou growled, "Where is Tohru!"

He shook his head. "Still unconscious I'm afraid Hatori-san gave her some good medicine." He smirked. "...All though I do like a little struggle."

Kyou growled, "Let her go! She's not a Sohma you have no right to her!"

"... Your an outcaste what's the deference your flower has been plucked and is wilting... All she is surrounded by are thorns."

Kyou grabbed Akito's shirt collar holding him up "I swear.. I'll kill you... I'll kill you slowly for what you did to EVERYONE I love! I never did a thing to you! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

"You are the cat you are the one who cursed this family... you have no right to happiness just like the wench that thought she could save the poor cat..." He smirked looking down to him. "...Kill me and you'll never get her back."

Kyou shivered then slowly let him down "Where is she... Tell me where she is!"

"...I've taken two days off your sentence you can thank her when she comes to... well if she wants to..." He smirked Hatori bringing her in laying her at Akito's feet before leaving. Akito smirked as he kicked in the side rolling her toward him. "...One more day and I'll let the cat be free..."

Kyou knelt down brining her into his arms glaring at Akito "One day.. I swear.. I swear I'll show you the pain I go through" he picked her up "I'm leaving..."

He smirked waving. "...I'll see you tomorrow Kyou-kun."

Kyou carried her outside then shivered "Rat.. you still alive?"

"...Yes is Ms. Honda...?" He tried to sit up in his pocket trying to peer outside.

Kyou nodded "Yea... I'm taking you both away from here..." he sighed "we'll go somewhere.. They won't find us... You want to come?"

"...Yes I want to protect Ms. Honda."

Kyou nodded then started running "Alright.. I'll.. I'll take you to my master's place.. I only got tomorrow to do then I'll join you guys.. Then.. I'm free.."

He nodded lightly Tohru's head shifted slightly as she let out a weak cry. "...Kyou-kun..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kyou shivered then nuzzled her neck but kept running "Its alright Tohru.. Shhhh rest now.." She gripped his shirt weakly trying to keep him close. Kyou ran for hours till he finally got to where he was going, panting softly he slowly walked to the house entrance now completely tired from all that running.

His master looked up from where he sat with one of his students. His eyes filled with sadness seeing Kyou holding the girl in his arms. "... Kyou-kun."

Kyou shivered tears in his eyes "I... I needed to.. g-get her from Akito.. Her and Yuki.. He.. Akito.. He.. he hurt them.. I'm free t-tomorrow... can... Can I stay till... Till I find a p-place.. Please... Pleas e master.."

He stood slowly taking the girl from his arms. "You never have to ask Kyou-kun go clean up I'll get some medicine for her."

Kyou shivered "She.. She might be.. Pregnant.. With my baby.. T-take care of her.. Please.. Your.. the only one now I feel I can trust.. The rat tried..." he put Yuki on Tohru's stomach then wobbled off to get washed up. Yuki looked up weakly to Tohru's pale face a low cry as Kyou's master took her into one of the back rooms laying her on a bed.

Kyou washed his face then shivered looking at himself in the mirror, he growled a bit looking away "I'.. I failed her.."

Yuki watched him carefully staying close to Tohru his master undressed her to tend to the new wounds Akito gave her the rat looking away sadly. Kyou walked to the room his head low, he looked at the three tears in his eyes. "...Kyou-kun what happened to her?" Yuki looked up to the cat not knowing if would lie to his master like he had lied to him days before of what happened to Tohru.

Kyou shivered falling on his knees "They all.. All wanted to... hurt her... I failed her.. its m-my fault master.."

"...Kyou-kun go get some blankets and get a bed ready for her so she can rest." He knelt down beside him picking his head up. Kyou nodded then wiped his tears running off to get blankets and a bed ready for her. He stood finishing as he wrapped the last wound he pulled down a long robe that samurai's would wear when the fought he had no girl clothing for her all he could do was dress her in something warm and comfortable.

Kyou came back then knelt before the man "I gave her my old room.. If that's ok.. I'll take her there..."

He nodded lightly handing her over carefully Yuki sitting near her head. "...Kyou-kun you saved her that's all that matters."

Kyou shivered taking her "No.. I got her into this mess.." he carried her to His old room the blinked looking at Yuki "Oi Rat you'll be sleeping on the floor of my old room with me.. got it?"

"...You should lay Ms. Honda cat if she wakes up and your gone she'll start crying like when you left her with me..."

Kyou sighed "I'm not leaving her.. I'll be sleeping on the floor to give her room"

He nodded lightly as she looked to him sadly. "... Kyou-kun I wasn't able to protect her either..."

Kyou shook his head "You did a better job then I could have" he laid Tohru on the bed and brought the blankets over her. Her eyes opened halfway as she looked to him sadly her eyes had changed they were longer soft and filled with happiness, now they held a darkness and fear.

Kyou kissed her head his eyes filled with sorrow "Tohru.."

She smiled weakly. "... I love you... Kyou-kun..."

Kyou smiled softly "I love you too..."

Her hand went to his cheek weakly petting it as she smiled. "...Your really here..."

Kyou nodded "Yea.. I'm here.."

"...Your not Akito-san... not like before..." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Kyou shivered closing his eyes "Shhhh.. Its ok.."

"... Please don't leave me... I promise to be good..." She struggled trying to sit up.

Kyou blinked "I won't leave.. Tonight.. But I have too tomorrow.. Unless you want me to be in the cage?" She shook her head quickly more tears forming. Kyou nuzzled her neck. She giggled weakly placing her hand to his cheek once more.

Kyou blushed "Sleep now ok?"

"...Will you hold me for a little bit...?" Kyou nodded then crawled on the bed curling up to her.

She smiled weakly as she closed her eyes. "...Thank you Kyou-kun..."

Kyou smiled kissing her cheek "Sleep" She blushed lightly nodding as she laid silently beside him. Kyou smiled falling asleep. Yuki returned shortly he had changed back and wore the same outfit Tohru had on except he was able to wear the pants he sat down on end of the bed staring outside the window almost watching over the two. Kyou shivered looking at him.

He looked down slowly. "I won't try anything stupid cat."

Kyou looked away "I know.. But.. So many betrayed me already.."

"...I knew Ms. Honda before you or the others..." He looked down sadly.

Kyou nodded nuzzling her neck "I know.." He kept his eyes down as he started to drift off to sleep. Kyou closed his eyes drifting off into sleep. She slept during the night crying into his shoulder shaking at times as she drifted threw her nightmares. The next morning Kyou pulled from her and frowned softly before kissing her and walked to the bedroom entrance.

Yuki looked up to him as he moved from the bed slowly. "... Why are you leaving her this earlier..."

Kyou shivered "I have to.. Its a long run to the Estate.."

He nodded lightly. "Tell your master your leaving so he knows what's going on."

Kyou nodded then walked out "take care of her for me"

He nodded lightly. "...Don't keep her waiting you damn cat." Kyou rolled his eyes then walked to his master's room leaving a note before running out the front door. Tohru looked to Yuki sadly she couldn't move her body without causing herself pains. Kyou ran back to the estate panting harshly, once there he walked to Akito's room with wobbly legs.

He sat by the window seal watching him smirking. "The last day."


	14. Chapter 14

Kyou knelt down in front of Akito "yea.. Last day.."

"On your knees monster." Kyou shivered getting on his knees his head still low

He kicked him hard in his face forcing him to the ground. "... Your a monster you think you could hide her..."

Kyou shivered spitting out blood and a broke tooth "What?"

"...You think you can hide her from me... She will never be the same after the hell you put her through this past week..."

Kyou glared at Akito then spat at him growling "after today.. You can't touch me or her anymore.. Do as you wish to me now Akito" he glared

He smirked. "I'll torture you till you moan my name you monster."

Kyo growled at Akito glaring hard "Moan your name.. Yea right!" Akito Smirked then snapped his finger, the door opened and standing there was Hatori and Shigure both looking rather regretful, Kyou looked at Akito eyes wide "What... What are you planning to do with.. Them?" Akito smirked

"Undress Cat... Your last time here.. Will be the most painful humiliating time you ever had" Kyou shivered backing away "No! I won't!" Akito glared. "Then go to the cage! All that pain you put your flower through will be for nothing!" Kyou lowered his head in defeat then slowly removed his clothes, As silent as a mouse both older males of the zodiac walked to Kyou's naked form and started licking and nipping at the exposed flash, Akito smirked in delight watching the two older males fondle the cat, Kyou shuttered in disgust whimpering softly as he felt fingers below him slowly stretch him out, Akito glared "Stop being so kind to him.. I want to have my turn soon so fuck him already!" Hatori and Shigure shuttered but slowly picked Kyou up letting the younger's entrance rest on both their member's, Kyou shivered eyes wide, he looked like a fearful feral cat being trapped, Did they think both could fit at once, he looked down at Shigure with pleading eyes, But they Refused to look at him and both Dragon and dog thrusted in the small body, Kyou screamed out in terror, hate, and pain, he whimpered feeling their lips along his neck kissing him trying to comfort him, he looked at Akito who had his robs to his side stroking his hard long member as he watched the scene in front of him.

Kyou cried out feeling both men thrust in him at the same time, his entrance was bleeding badly and they where fucking him still, he whimpered closing his eyes tight "P-please.. S-stop" He whimpered out.

Hatori shivered kissing Kyou's neck softly "Shhhh Kyou.. I'm sorry.." Hatori and Shigure whispered softly so only Kyou could hear, Kyou whimpered sobbing lightly "Pl-please.. it h-hurts..." Hatori's and Shigure's thrusts only got worse harder and faster, Kyou sobbed out again holding back a cry of pain, But it was over soon enough for the two olders, But not for Kyou, Kyou fell to the floor panting, bleeding, sobbing, with cum and blood running down his thigh.

Akito smirked "Bring him here You two.. I want to taste the cat's blood" Kyou shivered once picked up, he was placed on Akito's lap the others rock hard member, Akito reached down slipping a finger into the cats entrance and pulled it back licking the cum covered blood off his fingers, he growled softly before grabbing the younger's hips and pushing him down rough, Kyou screamed out in pain and fought to get up, Shigure and Hatori held Kyou down and shivered kissing the cats ears whispering softly comforting words into his ears, Kyou's tears ran down his cheeks as he felt Akito slowly thrust into him, Kyou whimpered looking at the ceiling tears in his eyes, the tears rolled down onto both Hatori's and Shigure's hands, Kyou's vision darkened, he swayed a bit, Akito's thrust became jerking and soon the other came in him, Kyou shivered falling onto the floor turning into a cat, Akito smirked looking at the weakened orange cat "your tainted.. and No one wants you now"

* * *

(Chapter done by: Amyrose300

Kyo played by: Amyrose300)


	15. Chapter 15

Kyou shivered laying on the floor in cat form, tears gathered in his eyes as he slowly crawled to the door of the room his ears low. He smirked licking his fingers giggling lightly. "The little monster knows his place in the world..."

Kyou shivered looking back at Akito "I'm free.. Never touch Tohru, Yuki or me again" he ran off out of the house tears in his eyes. Yuki sat in a chair near Tohru watching over her holding her hand lightly for when she had nightmares. Kyou shivered just a few miles from his master's house, he fell down panting and shivering. She looked to Yuki sadly she wanted to get up it was past noon and he had left early that morning. Kyou shivered not moving, he coughed more spitting out more blood.

"... Sohma-kun find Kyou-kun..." She was shaking tears rolling down she was scared she wanted him home she wanted to feel safe again in his arms. Yuki looked to her sadly shaking his head. "...He wants me to protect you..."

Kasume walked along the path Kyou had taken then stopped seeing a bundle of orange in the grass shaking, he walked towards it then stopped, he frowned seeing Kyou, picking the cat up he held the bleeding and beaten cat close "Kyou.." Kyou shivered looking away "P-please.. I.. I want to g-go home.."

Yuki was struggling to keep her from getting up he had locked the door incase she tried to transform into the rat he slid the key under the door. "...Ms. Honda you need to rest for Kyou-kun."

Kasuma carried Kyou to the house and blinked seeing the key on the other side of the door, he picked it up unlocking the door and caring Kyou in. She stopped struggling against Yuki that had looked up to see him then Kyou in his arms. Her eyes filled with sadness seeing that he was in his cat form. "...Kyou-kun..."

Kasume blinked at Tohru then laid Kyou on the bed "Let him rest you two.. he's had a bad day" She nodded sadly as she petted his head gently Yuki standing up leaving the room.

Kasume grabbed Yuki's arm "Where are you going?"

"...To get bandages for that damn cat." He kept his head down pulling his arm free.

Kasume walked to Tohru and sat beside her "He'll be ok"

She nodded lightly as she looked to him sadly. "... He's in pain because of me..."

Kasume shook his head "He's in pain.. to free you three.. He wanted this"

"...But at what cost..." She looked away from him sadly as she picked him up carefully into her arms not wanting to hurt him as she held him to her body tears rolling down.

Kasume rubbed Tohru's back "for a price.. He was willing to give.. Tohru don't let this destroy you.. That's what Akito wants... Its what's killing Kyou... Please.. for His sake and your own.. Don't let it eat away at you.. Be happy.. your both free now.

She nodded lightly. "...Until he comes to find us..." She pulled her knees up resting her head gently on them as she held him. "... I heard Akito-san talking to the others... when they thought I was still unconscious... They're going to take Kyou-kun away..."

Kasume growled then shook his head "sadly for Akito.. He gave his word... and I won't let him take Kyou"

She nodded sadly. "...I won't either..."

Kasume smiled "And I won't let him take my grandkids from me either" he chuckled patting her tummy. She flinched quickly at his touch. Kasume blinked then chuckled "Ah gomenasai I forget my place sometimes.. Akito. hurt you badly didn't he?"

"...I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly keeping her head down shaking lightly as Yuki walked back in.

Kasume shook his head "Nothing to be sorry about Miss Tohru... Its fine really" he put a hand on Kyou's fur petting the cat "Take care of him... You will won't you?.. When I can't?" She nodded lightly as she looked back up to him pain filling her eyes.

Kasume smiled then nodded "You better get back to yourself before your baby is born Miss Tohru... I would hate for that child to think he or she is a mistake"

She looked away nodding sadly. "...I have to for Kyou-kun... He took the pain for me..."

Kasume smiled then nodded "You'll be a great mother.. How about some dinner? I'll cook you all something good!" She nodded lightly as Yuki sat down on the bed beside her.

Kasume smiled "Anything you guys are craving for?" Kyou shifted "fish stew.."

Yuki looked up. "Something with leeks in it."

Kasume chuckled then nodded "and you miss Tohru?"

"...I'm fine with anything..."

Kasume blinked then nodded "Alright I'll make two soups one with fish and one with lots of leeks then I'll make something fancy for Tohru" he winked. She blushed lightly as she looked down to Kyou petting him softly. Kyou looked at her, he blushed poofing into human and blushing a deeper shade of red, Kasume chuckled wrapping a blanket around Kyou. She looked away from both men her head down.

Kyou laid his head on her lap shivering a bit, Kasume walked out of the room

"...I'm sorry Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly petting his head softly.

Kyou shook his head "Its.. ok.." Tears rolled down slowly as Yuki moved over starting to wrap Kyou's wounds. Kyou shivered then looked at her smiling softly "It was all worth it.. To be able to be with you" She nodded sadly as he continued to pet his cheek.

Kyou shivered then looked at her tummy "Do you know if… you are?"

"...Kyou-kun... I don't want to talk about it right now..." She looked away sadly. Kyou frowned then lowered his eyes. "... Forgive me..." She spoke sadly. Kyou sat up then wrapped the blanket around him he stumbled to get some clothes

"...Kyou-kun?" She looked up to him struggling to stand.

Kyou looked at her with slightly hurt eyes "Just lay down.. I'm going to the roof.." he dressed and left. She kept her head down placing her face in her hands. Kyou crawled up to the roof then sat down wrapping the blanket around him again he curled up and fell asleep.

"... Sohma-kun... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Kasume walked in the room then blinked "Where's Kyou?"

"...He went to the roof..."

Kasume nodded "Ah.." She struggled standing pulling the blanket around her. Kasume looked at Tohru "What set him off?"

"I did..."

Kasume blinked "hmm? How so?"

"...I didn't want to speak of the baby.." She walked out of the room her head down.

Kasume took her arm pulling her back in, he sat her on the bed "Talk to me please miss Tohru... tell me what's wrong..."

"... I'm scared its not his now..." She kept her head down.

Kasume sighed relaxing a bit "It will be..."

"... Not after what the others did..."

Kasume shook his head "Even if it isn't blood line his.. He'll still love it like his own..."

She looked down still. "...He told me to never go back... If I did he'd have my memories taken away..."

Kasume nodded "Then don't go back..."

"... But I was there... last night..."

Kasume sighed "Tohru forget that ok?.. Its fine.. It is"

She stood slowly. "...I want to go to Kyou-kun..."

Kasume shook his head "you need to rest and Kyou needs some space..." She nodded sadly. Kasume smiled softly "Dinner is ready. "...I'm not very hungry right now."

Kasume blinked "Ah but your eating for not only you but your baby.. You should eat" She nodded lightly as she stood slowly.

Kasume lead her and Yuki to the dining table "Sit anywhere you like.. I'll get the food"

She sat down away from Yuki she kept her head down. "... I'm sorry Sohma-kun..."

Kyou came down from the roof smelling the fish, he sat beside Tohru then blinked "Oh.. Your up.." Kasume walked in with two plates and two bowls he handed everyone there food and sat down eating his own. She kept quiet as she began to eat her eyes low.

Kyou frowned then started eating; he stopped then screamed backing away "that's not fish!" Kasume blinked "Ah sorry I mixed both of your up." She giggled faintly as she looked up to Kyou. Kyou blinked at her then blushed smiling softly. She smiled at return pushing her bowl towards him. "...Mine has fish I'll trade."

Kyou blinked then licked her nose "Alright" She blushed lightly looking down slowly starting to eat. Kyou smiled then started to eat, he shivered turning green "You ruined my favorite food Kasume.. Fish and leeks?.. ew..."

She stood slowly. "I'll cook you something else then Kyou-kun."

Kyou blinked at her "you really don't have too.. I can cook."

She shook her head. "...You rest you had a bad day I want to make you somthing special."

Kyou blinked then blushed "Ok" She smiled weakly as she walked into the kitchen starting to cook. Kyou sat there poking at the soup as the other around him ate silently.

"...Cat whatever happens with Ms. Honda you better protect that child no matter what the outcome is..."

Kyou looked at Yuki then nodded "I'm not stupid.. I will" Yuki looked back to his food eating once more. Kyou stretched out yawning a bit. She returned shortly holding out a bowl of chowder to him. "...That one night when I got sick I wasn't able to make it for you..."

Kyou blinked then smiled softly at her "thank you..."

She nodded smiling. "... I need to go lay down." She spoke softly bowing to his master. "Thank you for the meal."

Kasume nodded bowing "Anytime Miss Tohru" Kyou ate his meal "I'll be right there ok?" nodded lightly as smiled walking into the other room lying down on his bed. Kyou finished his meal and walked into the room after Tohru. She rested quietly her hand resting her hands on her stomach. Kyou laid beside her.

"...Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly.

Kyou blinked "hmm?"

"...I don't know if I carry your child now..."

Kyou shrugged "Ah well.. Its still your child.. Doesn't mean I will love it less..." She nodded sadly looking back to him. Kyou smiled "I'll still love it as my own." She kissed his cheek softly. Kyou smiled kissing her softly on the lips. She blushed lightly.

Kyou smiled "Sleep now Tohru"

She nodded lightly as she laid back slowly. "...Kyou-kun... I changed my mind about what I want the child to be..."

Kyou blinked "Oh?

"...If I had a little girl you wouldn't be able to hold her..."

Kyou blinked then shrugged "As long as you could there's not problem there..."

"...But it wouldn't be fair to you..." Kyou blinked then kissed her cheek. She blushed lightly lying on her side facing him. Kyou smiled closing his eyes

"...I love you Kyou-kun..."

"I love you too Tohru"

She smiled lightly. "...What do you want for breakfast?"

Kyou smiled "Pancakes.."

She nodded smiling. "Do you want anything on them?"

"Straw.. berries..."

She nodded lightly. "I'll go and buy some or look and see if any are growing wild."

Kyou smiled snuggling in her chest not meaning too "o...k" She blushed lightly petting him softly. Kyou smiled falling asleep. Stays awake watching over him. Kyou slept soundly through the night. She got up during the night sitting by the window.


	16. Chapter 16

She fell asleep beside the window her head resting on the window pain. Kyou awoke and smiled softly at her, he got up and walked to get placing her on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly looking up to him blushing lightly. Kyou smiled kissing her cheek "hey you should sleep in the bed not at the window.

"...I wanted to see the stars, but I didn't want to wake you."

Kyou chuckled "Its ok to wake me"

"...I know, but you looked really cute and needed the rest."

Kyou shook his head "I'm fine.. But you rest now ok?"

"I was resting I'm getting tired of laying on the bed." Kyou blinked then nodded.

She smiled blushing lightly. "If you put me down I'll make your pancakes..."

Kyou blinked then nuzzled her neck. "I dunno... Hmmm... Hold Tohru for the rest of my life or eat... Hmm... I like the first one better" She blushed a dark red resting her head on his shoulder.

Kyou chuckled then lightly set her on her feet "There ya go"

She kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you." She walked out of the room into the kitchen starting to cook. Kyou followed her, then sat down watching her.

She blushed lightly. "Do you know where your master's garden is?"

"You wanted strawberries right?"

Kyou blinked then stood up "I'll get them" He walked out the door. She smiled lightly as she started to mix the ingredients. Kyou came back with a bucket of strawberries, he had a few on his mouth as he chewed on them. She giggled lightly as she flipped a few pancakes over.

Kyou blinked at her then licked his finger clean much like a cat would then put the bucket onto the counter beside her "there"

"Thank you." She placed the cooked pancakes on a plate. "Do you think the others will like it?"

Kyou nodded "Master loves Pancakes and strawberries.. he has a whole field full of them"

She smiled. "Then I'll make something after I finish up here."

Kyou blinked then nodded "Hai"

"You can go sit down I have it all covered in here." She kissed his cheek. Kyou nodded then walked to the table sitting down. She finished up after a few minutes bringing out the stack of pancakes and a jar of smashed strawberries and a bowl of strawberries setting them on the table.

Kyou smiled "Looks great! Better then what master can do.. He's not very good at making pancakes..."

She blushed lightly. "Yeah, but you still ate it." His master looking down to him smirking.

Kyou blinked "Cause you told me if I didn't you would make me leek soup for dinner and force it down my throat"

"I had to get you to eat something."

Kyou rolled his eyes "Anything but under cooked pancakes would have been fine"

She giggled lightly. "I'm going to start on lunch." She walked back into the kitchen.

Kyou blinked "But… we're just having breakfast now." She hummed softly as she rubbed her stomach weakly before starting to bake.

Kyou chuckled "She's nesting already eh Kasume?" the man chuckled and nodded "Hai" A glass shattered from the kitchen.

Kyou was up in a heart beat and ran into the kitchen "Tohru?" Kasume was close behind him "Miss Tohru! Are you ok?"

She sat silently her head on her knees shaking lightly. "...I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

Kyou ran to her "Are you ok?" Kasume shook his head "Nothing to be sorry about.. Are you ok?" She nodded lightly still shaking.

Kyou ran a hand through her hair "Your sure?" Kasume walked to Tohru "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"...I'm fine..." She spoke softly as she flinched at Kyou's touch.

Kyou shivered backing away "Your sure... What happened?"

"...I slipped... I'm sorry." She struggled getting to her feet.

Kyou helped her up "No sorries... our sure your ok?" She nodded lightly looking up to him before going to get a broom and dustpan. Kyou pulled her back "I'll clean it you go sit down.. I won't take no for an answer" Kasume walked to Tohru "Come along Miss Tohru.. Lets go eat while Kyou cleans... you know how stubborn he can be" She nodded lightly as she moved into the dinning room Yuki standing by the door.

Kyou started to sweep up the mess Kasume lead Tohru to the table and helped her sit down "there now"

"Thank you." She blushed lightly looking down eating quietly.

Kyou walked in and took a seat beside Tohru then started eating Kasume blinked then rubbed Kyou's head . She looked up quietly giggling lightly.

Kyou rolled his eyes then put a strawberries in his mouth Kasume chuckled " your baby is going to look just like you Kyou.. and have the same bad attitude!" He dodges a flying strawberry.

She blushed lightly looking down. "...Can we talk about something different please..."

Kyou nodded "yea" Kasume blinked then nodded, he went to sit down when a strawberry splattered on his face. She looked up seeing his face giggling a bit more before returning to her meal only eating half.

Kyou smirked then went to eating then a piece of strawberry got caught in his hair, he glared at Kasume Kasume looked away innocently then dodged another strawberry "HAH!"

Yuki watched for a moment before returning to his meal. "Kyou-kun you should take Ms. Honda to get some clothes I could see why she tripped now." She blushed lightly looking down.

Kyou blinked then nodded when a strawberry splattered on his face, he glared at Kasume "Oh its on." Kasume chuckled "I'll give you some money to buy her some nice fancy clothes too! A girl must feel like a princess! And should look like one if they are.. Right princess Tohru?"

She looked down shaking her head slowly. "...I'm fine with whatever I have." She stood slowly grabbing her plate taking it into the kitchen starting to clean.

Kyou walked after her "well I want you to feel Beautiful Tohru.. So really anything you like I'll get you"

"...all I want is you to stay with me that's all I need..." She leaned up kissing his cheek. "..Beside I'll grow out of clothing soon as you buy it."

Kyou shrugged. "Then it'll give me more of an excuse to spoil you with more clothes" He grinned kissing her cheek. She blushed lightly petting his head. Kyou chuckled "You and Kasume have the same mind"

"...Maybe." She smiled kindly as she started to clean. "...I got to go to work later to day will you pick me up afterwards?"

Kyou blinked "Your not going to work.. your pregnant and I won't let you.. "

"I'm not that far along I can still work Kyou-kun."

Kyou blinked "But what if they come after you? I won't let you go to work.. Unless I'm there to protect you"

"Akito-san doesn't know where I work Kyou-kun."

Kyou blinked "But Shigure and Momiji.. And then there's Kisa and Haru Who know"

"...Momiji, Kisa, and Haru wouldn't hurt me..." She looked at him sadly.

Kyou shivered "I know but.. Akito could trick them into telling... Just let me come with you?"

She looked down shaking her head. "..I'll stop working I don't want Akito-san to hurt them like he did you..."

Kyou kissed her cheek "Its ok.. I'll get a job!"

She stepped back shaking her head. "...You'd kill someone if you got pissed."

Kyou blinked "I will not"

"Kyou-kun in class you nearly broke a girl's arm off and jumped out a two story building."

Kyou shivered "she embraced me I almost turned into a cat"

"...What if that happens where you work... you won't be able to keep your beautiful hair they'll make you die it."

Kyou shrugged "I can get a job at a work where there are only men and I will dye my hair.."

She shook her head lightly. "...Its safer for me to go to work."

Kyou shook his head "Is not"

"Is so." She growled at him clenching her fist tightly.

Kyou blinked at her then stuck out his tongue "I'm getting a job"

She grabbed one of the skillets. "Get out of kitchen before I fix you for good!"

Kyou ran out of the kitchen whimpering "mood swing!"

She through pan at him hard hitting him in the back of the head. "I'll give you swing if you come any closer to me!"

Kyou whimpered falling onto the floor holding his head tears in his eyes Kasume blinked "What did you do..."

Yuki giggled lightly. "The damn cat stuck his nose where it didn't belong that's what he did."

Kyou shivered looking at his hand, which had a bit of blood on it Kasume shook his head. "Tohru-san can you bring me the first aid kit?"

She found the first aid kit on a self she stepped outside the door kicking across to him not wanting to look at him right now. Kyou shivered then got up walking out of the house. "FORGET YOU ALL!" He screamed before slamming he door rather hurt, he just wanted to try and play with her, Kasume sighed shaking his head, he got up taking the first aid kit and put it on the table. She sat by the kitchen door her head on her knees tears soaking through the shirt she wore.

Kyou ran off through the woods tears in his eyes, he stopped running a good few miles away then sat down on the grass sniffling Kasume walked to Tohru then knelt in front of her "you alright?"

She shook her head. "..I don't know what's wrong I felt really mad at Kyou-kun now I want him to hold me..." She looked up sadly. "...Am I broken?"

Kasume shook his head "No, no little one" he smiled "its normal for pregnant women to get.. Moody.. And beat their lovers senseless."

"...I need to find Kyou-kun..." She stood slowly.

Kasume shook his head "No.. Right now would be a horrible time to look for him.. He wasn't in the best of moods leaving.. You should let him come back on his own... I'll go look for him in a bit if he's not back"

She nodded lightly. "...Can I go outside then to get some fresh air?"

Kasume nodded "Hai hai." he got up and held out his hand for her

She kept her hand away from him as she stood. "I'll go outside with her and watch over her." Yuki stood in the doorway. "I need a little fresh air to."

Kasume sighed then nodded walking away "Just stay clear of Kyou or he may never come back"

"I'll tend the garden and Ms. Tohru can rest under the plum trees."

Kasume nodded walking away "Hai" He walked outside next to Tohru leading her to the plum trees to rest under as he went to the garden to tend to it. Kasume watched the two from a distance then sighed. She rested her head on her knees again watching the woods.

Some time hours later Kyou walked back to the house, he walked right past everyone and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hair. She stood slowly following him once she saw him she sat outside the bathroom door waiting quietly. Kyou got in the water and sat there his head low. Faint crying could be heard outside the door as she tucked her head into her knees.

Kyou got out of the water then opened the door "What's wrong?"

"...I'm sorry I hurt you." She stood resting her head on his chest she couldn't hug him and she wanted to now more then anything.

Kyou rubbed his eyes then started rubbing her back "Its fine.."

"...I'll bandage it up after your bath." She looked to him sadly.

Kyou nodded blushing "Alright.."

She kissed his cheek softly. "...I'm sorry..."

Kyou blushed "Its fine... so you going to let me wash the blood from my hair or do I have to take you in the bath with me? Either or it fine with me"

"...I'll let you bathe alone I'm scared I'd drown you..." She stepped away from him slowly.

Kyou blinked then chuckled "doubt you could.. You already had a mood swing.. And I don't think you'll have another soon.. By the way you got one hell of a throwing arm there ever think of joining a baseball team?"

She looked down. "...I can't now I'll end up killing our child if I tried..."

Kyou chuckled "After then maybe in a year or so" he kissed her cheek then walked into the bathroom again. She walked back into the room lying down. Kyou finished washing up then walked into the room wearing only a towel around his waist; he grabbed some clothes from a drawer and started to dress.

She blushed lightly as she looked up to him then frowned seeing small scars. She stood slowly walking to him. "... Is this what Akito-san did?"

Kyou blinked then shook his head "No..."

"...Who hurt you Kyou-kun?" She looked to him sadly.

Kyou sighed "these are from.. My dad.."

She looked down sadly. "... I'm sorry for what you went through Kyou-kun..."

Kyou shrugged "Its fine.. With all I hate I got from him I got more love from Kasume"

She nodded lightly. "..I never really knew my father... Just a picture where we use to live..." Her eyes widened. "...I forgot mom at the house." She moved quickly to the door.

Kyou stopped her "I'll go.. You stay"

She shook her head. "...Its my mother."

Kyou blinked "But I'm faster.. I'll be back in an hour at the most."

She looked at him sadly nodding as she kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you..." Kyou blushed then smiled dressing he ran out of the house. She sat by the window waiting for him to return. An hour later he came back with the picture and a few things of her's. She opened her eyes slowly looking up to him.

Kyou smiled handing her things "Shigure wasn't there.."

She tilted her head. "Why not he's always there I don't think I've ever seen him leave except..." She looked away sadly.

Kyou shrugged "Maybe Akito called him?.. I dunno it was easier for me to take the stuff without him there

She nodded lightly. "..I remember bits and pieces of when Akito-san took me the other day I remember him and Hatori..."

Kyou put a finger over her lips "don't talk about it ok?" She nodded sadly looking up to him. Kyou kissed her cheek She blushed lightly resting her head on his shoulder. Kyou smiled then put a hand on her head. She stayed quiet as she rested against him. Kyou lead her to the bed and sat her down

"...I'll start on something for dinner since you missed lunch."


End file.
